Tourner la page
by Amandine6938
Summary: Elena, 22 ans, travaille au sein de la maison d'édition dirigée par son père. Damon, 27 ans, veuf inconsolable et avocat spécialiste des affaires, vient d'être engagé dans l'entreprise. Peu de temps après son arrivée, une affaire de droits d'auteur compromettant l'une des écrivaines les plus célèbres de la société, l'amène à collaborer avec la jeune éditrice…
1. Résumé

**_Tourner la page_**

 _Disclamer:_ _Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW. Bref le même discours habituel._

 _Elena Gilbert, vingt-deux ans, célibataire, travaille comme éditrice junior au sein de la prestigieuse maison d'édition «Gilbert International Publishing» (communément nommée GIP), dirigée par son père, Grayson Gilbert._

 _Damon Salvatore, vingt-sept ans, veuf inconsolable et avocat spécialiste des affaires, vient d'être engagé chez GIP. Peu de temps après son arrivée dans l'entreprise, une affaire de droits d'auteur compromettant l'une des auteures les plus célèbres de la société, l'amène à collaborer avec la jeune éditrice…_

 _J'espère que le texte vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

 _Amandine6939._

PS: CECI N'EST QU'UNE FICTION, JE RAPPELLE QUE L'USAGE DE DROGUE EST INTERDITE PAR LA LOI ET A DES EFFETS NEFASTES VOIR IRRÉMÉDIABLE SUR LA SANTÉ!


	2. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

New- York, Gilbert International Publishing Tower, huit ans plus tôt:

Il était dix-neuf heures en ce soir de décembre, et Damon Salvatore se trouvait assis derrière son bureau à observer la neige se poser sur les sols déjà blanchis des rues de la ville.

Comme toujours, le jeune homme travaillait tard. Certes, son travaille d'avocat pour la prestigieuse maison d'édition fondée en 1884 par l'arrière-grand-père de l'actuel PDG, exigeait qu'il ne compte pas ses heures, mais surtout ce travail le maintenait en vie.

Depuis le décès de son épouse, Katherine, il y a de cela deux ans, le jeune homme s'était muré dans son chagrin et seul comptait son travail. Ses amis l'invitaient régulièrement à des diners mais il n'acceptait leur offre que très rarement, plus par politesse que par envie de se retrouver cerné par des couples mariés désireux de lui présenter une nouvelle compagne.

Il ne voulait pas oublier Katherine. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop difficile. Il l'aimait trop et elle lui manquait terriblement.

Tous les deux s'étaient rencontrés en première année d'université. Dans la bibliothèque d'Harvard, au rayon littérature étrangère. Le jeune homme cherchait à se sortir la tête des ouvrages de lois le temps d'un weekend. Il désirait se remémorer son enfance avec une bon vieux classique français que sa mère lui lisait alors que Katherine étudiait les langues et elle cherchait un thème pour un exposé qu'elle devait rendre dans les semaines à venir.

Leur rencontre entre les étagères de cette vieille bibliothèque était le fruit d'un pur hasard. Ou du destin. Tout dépendait des points de vue. Avant cela, Damon aurait dit qu'il s'agissait du hasard. Mais Katherine était la beauté personnifiée. Elle aimait l'art, la musique et le cinéma. Elle citait de grands auteurs ou de mythiques répliques du septième art. Et elle adorait rigoler, elle était capable de rires aux éclats, d'un rire si communicatif qu'il ne pouvait que contaminer tous ceux qui l'entourait. Avec elle tout semblait possible, Katherine était la vie personnifiée. Dès l'instant où Damon l'avait rencontré, sa vie en avait totalement été bouleversé. Si auparavant le jeune homme n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre, après cette rencontre dans la bibliothèque de Harvard, Damon y croirait de tout son cœur. Pour lui il ne subsistait plus aucun doute sur le fait que le destin les avait réunis.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient si différents, mais pourtant tellement complémentaires. Lui venait d'une riche famille italienne, ayant fait fortune dans l'import-export de vins cultivés sur leurs prestigieux vignobles européens. Elle, originaire de Bulgarie, immigrée aux États-Unis alors qu'elle n'avait que deux ans, qui poursuivait ses études grâce à des bourses, comptant les moindres dépenses, redoutant les courriers du banquier et attendant le jour de paye avec impatience.

Leur histoire était si intense, tellement passionnée, que les deux jeunes gens s'étaient mariés seulement quatre mois après leur rencontre. Les mois suivants avaient été un véritable conte de fées, jusqu'à ce jour fatidique où la jeune femme avait été diagnostiquée d'une leucémie foudroyante. Deux mois plus tard, elle décédait dans les bras du jeune homme au bout de seulement six mois de mariage.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans, mais pour Damon, la douleur de son absence lui était toujours aussi insoutenable.

– Dieu merci, vous êtes encore ici! S'exclama une jeune femme en le tirant de sa mélancolie. J'ai besoin d'un avocat. Non pas pour moi, je vous rassure. Quoi que je n'ai pas à chercher à vous rassurer, si j'avais besoin d'un avocat, vous êtes avocat, vous représentez les gens, les sociétés, sans porter un quelconque jugement. C'est votre devoir d'avocat. Je n'ai pas à me justifier de toute façon, seulement je n'ai pas l'habitude. Mais je m'égare du sujet qui m'amène dans votre bureau.

La jeune femme parlait vite. Très vite. Damon la connaissait. Tout le monde dans la société la connaissait.

Elena Gilbert. Fille de Grayson Gilbert, le PDG de Gilbert International Publishing. Elle travaillait dans la collection des romans policiers qui regroupait aussi bien des auteurs confirmés que de nouveaux prodiges des enquêtes. On pourrait croire qu'en étant la fille du patron, la jeune femme prendrait tout pour acquis, mais bien au contraire, elle s'investissait bien plus que la plupart des autres éditeurs et comptait bien faire ses preuves sans rien devoir à qui que ce soit. Damon devait bien admettre qu'il admirait cette ambition et ce dévouement dont elle faisait preuve.

– Bonnie Bennett, vous connaissez?

– Oui, c'est une auteure de GIP, le service juridique a rédigé son nouveau contrat il y a peu de temps. Ses précédents romans ont été un beau succès pour la société. D'où ce nouveau contrat. Un problème?

– Son ex, Kai Parker, un psychopathe en puissance si vous voulez mon avis, lui a volé son manuscrit quand ils étaient encore ensemble et tente de le faire publier sous son nom chez Smith Publishing house. Pire, il assigne Bonnie ainsi que notre maison d'édition en justice en nous accusant nous de plagiat! C'est le monde à l'envers! Je connais Bonnie depuis toujours, je suis son éditrice, je sais que c'est son livre. Je peux vous jurer que c'est ce type…

– Où se trouve l'assignation? La coupa Damon sur un ton ultra professionnel. Et puis-je vous demandé…

– Voici le document et le reste j''ai tout mis sur USB, tenez. Les copies des mails pro et même perso échangés au sujet du roman, les captures des SMS, les chapitres, les dates de réception… Il faut la sortir de ce pétrin. La société aussi, certes, mais Bonnie est mon amie. Mon père vous dirait de sortir la société de ce scandale quoi qu'il en coute. Il vous le dira d'ailleurs à l'instant où il apprendra l'affaire. Pour lui, sacrifier l'un de ses meilleurs auteurs en faut le coup si cela signifie préserver sa société. Mais moi je vous demanderai de sortir la maison de ce scandale ainsi que notre auteure. Et je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup, vous êtes censé représenter la maison d'édition et seulement la maison d'édition. Assurément, je ne vous le cache pas, mon père ne va pas apprécier, mais vous êtes le meilleur de nos avocats, vous pouvez le faire, plaida avec conviction la jeune femme. – Vous n'êtes pas venue dans mon bureau par hasard, comprit l'homme de loi.

– J'ai passé tout mon après-midi à me renseigner sur chacun des avocats travaillant ici, donc non, Maitre Salvatore, je ne suis pas venue dans votre bureau par hasard. Je suis ici parce que vous êtes le meilleur et que vous avez la réputation de détester perdre. Je suis ici parce que je suis certaine que mon père n'aura aucune influence sur vous, je sais que personne ne peut vous détourner de votre objectif de sortir d'un tribunal vainqueur. Je suis ici parce que j'ai besoin d'un avocat inflexible, ininfluençable, capable de tenir tête à Grayson Gilbert et prêt à tout pour écraser Kai Parker. Je suis ici parce que vous êtes cet homme Damon Salvatore.

New- York, appartement d'Elena Gilbert, cinq ans plus tôt:

Un verre de champagne à la main, Elena Gilbert contemplait la vue dont elle disposait depuis le salon de son appartement. Situé au cœur de l'Upper East Side, au dernier étage d'un immeuble moderne et coté, cette résidence était une des plus prisée de la ville. N'importe qui paierait une fortune pour le posséder seulement pour jouir d'un point de vue exceptionnel et unique sur l'une des plus belles villes du monde.

Elena en était la chanceuse propriétaire depuis un an. Sur un coup de tête, elle avait vendu son petit cocon de Tribeca pour ce palace de l'Upper East Side. Plus proche du travail et à deux pas du lieu de résidence de son petit ami. Elle espérait ainsi que Damon et elle se verraient plus souvent. Certes ils travaillaient ensemble mais dans les locaux de la maison d'édition leur leitmotiv était professionnalisme. Le jeune homme y tenait. Elena se souvenait encore du jour où, au début de leur relation, elle était venue sans prévenir lui rendre visite dans son bureau. Oh elle ne souhaitait pas grand-chose, tous les employés étaient partis en pause déjeuner, et elle espérait passer un moment en compagnie du jeune homme autour d'un repas italien tout droit venu de chez le nouveau traiteur duquel la jeune femme n'avait entendu que des louages.

Ce fut sans compter sur Damon qui, non seulement déclina la proposition, mais en plus se chargea de lui rappeler froidement qu'au bureau leur relation devait rester professionnelle et que personne ne devait apprendre les relations qu'ils entretenaient à l'extérieure.

Mais tout cela n'était qu'une excuse, comme toujours. Damon ne l'avouerait jamais, il n'aimait quand Elena abordait le sujet, mais dès que la jeune femme tentait d'officialiser leur relation ou d'emprunter un chemin sérieux, il la repoussait. Comme s'il refusait de laisser Katherine dans le passé, comme si Elena n'avait aucune place dans sa vie. Pourtant elle était présente, bien vivante et prête à lui donner tout son amour, mais la jolie brunette était constamment repoussée et elle en souffrait.

Dès qu'elle essayait d'en discuter avec Damon, une dispute éclatait. Il lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas, elle s'énervait et lui rappelait qu'il devait avancer, que son épouse n'était plus là et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de morfondre dans sa solitude. D'autant plus qu'il avait maintenant quelqu'un dans sa vie et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la faire souffrir. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et il y avait bien des choses qu'Elena espérait, mais à force de larmes et de disputes, la jeune femme avait enfermé sa douleur au plus profond de son être et acceptait douloureusement le peu que Damon lui donnait, c'est-à-dire des weekends et quelques soirées à deux. Mais son cœur appartenait à une autre, à un fantôme qu'Elena haïssait de plus en plus.

Oh si on lui avait dit, il y a quelques années qu'elle tomberait amoureuse d'une homme incapable de faire le deuil de son épouse, elle aurait rigolé et disant d'un air hautain « _Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui m'arriverait! J'ai trop d'estime personnel pour accepter une telle situation»_. Et pourtant elle avait tout accepté. Par amour pour Damon, elle avait bafoué ses convictions parce que la simple idée de s'imaginer loin de cet homme qui lui avait fait perdre toute raison, tout son être se meurtrissait et son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Désormais elle aimait bien trop Damon Salvatore pour supporter de vivre sans lui. Même si cela signifiait ne rien avoir de sa part si ce n'est ces quelques moments qu'elle chérissait tant.

Ceci dit ses derniers temps, tout lui paraissait plus difficile. Elle luttait contre ses désirs profonds. Son histoire d'amour sans avenir avec Damon, ses sentiments qu'elle jugeait à sens unique puisque jamais il ne lui avait dit ses trois petits mots, ce _«je t'aime»_ qu'elle était capable de dire si facilement mais que lui gardait précieusement pour le fantôme. Et puis il y avait son frère, sa sœur et ses amis qui avançaient dans la vie. Jeremy ouvrait tout juste sa propre affaire, Caroline s'était mariée l'an dernier et venait de donner naissance à son premier enfant tandis que Bonnie s'installait avec son petit ami, _«le bon»_ disait-elle, un homme qu'elle fréquentait depuis à peine six mois. Sans compter son ami Tyler dont elle avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt l'invitation à son mariage. Même April, sa secrétaire, avançait dans la vie et partait vivre en Asie pour y suivre son petit ami qui y était muté. Et tout ce qu'Elena avait, c'était un job qu'elle aimait sans adorer, qu'elle exerçait plus par devoir envers son père et l'héritage de ce dernier que par amour pour les affaires.

Oh certes, elle venait d'être promue éditrice en chef de la collection polar, mais ce n'était pas ce que la jeune femme désirait le plus. Elle souhaiterait ne plus être en compétition avec le fantôme de la parfaite Kathy, elle voudrait avoir une place dans le cœur et dans la vie de Damon. Elle espérait qu'il lui présenterait sa famille, ses amis… Elle rêvait qu'ils passent Noel dans ce village enneigé où la jeune femme avait encore de la famille et qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Elena ferma les yeux et visualisa le jour idyllique où Damon lui dirait: _«je t'aime Elena»_.

La jeune femme ne demandait pas grand-chose, elle voulait seulement partager la vie de Damon Salvatore.

– J'adore la vue, déclara une voix qui la tira de ses pensées.

L'objet de ses tourments venait de la rejoindre. Ensemble ils fêtaient la fameuse promotion de la jeune femme. Elena devrait être heureuse mais elle n'arrivait plus à lutter contre ce désespoir qui avait prit place dans son cœur, et se fit violence afin de rien laisser transparaitre de peur de provoquer une dispute dont son couple si fragile ne se remettrait pas.

– C'est la plus belle vue de New-York, répondit la jeune femme en se lovant dans les bras de son amant. Dis-moi, quel est le programme de la soirée?

– Bien essayé mais je ne te dirais pas ce qui mijote! Rigola le jeune homme.

– J'ai tenté ma chance! Mais tu sais, j'ai d'autres arguments pour te faire cracher le morceau Maitre Salvatore, susurra-t-elle délicatement. Oh, tu sais que je t'aime Damon!

Puis sans crier gare, la jeune femme l'invita sur son canapé et s'installa auprès de lui afin de profiter d'un moment de tendresse.

La soirée s'était déroulée sans encombre. Aucune dispute, aucune larme. Ce fut une des rares soirées ou Elena réussit à oublier le fantôme contre lequel elle était en compétition. Damon s'était tellement montré dévoué, attentionné, aimant, la jeune femme n'avait pu que savourer paisiblement ce moment.

Mais comme Cendrillon qui à minuit redevient souillon, le lendemain matin, Elena redevint le honteux petit secret de Damon Salvatore.

Tout se déroulait à merveille jusqu'au petit déjeuner. Le jeune homme cuisinait des pancakes lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elena le voyant les mains dans la farine, se permit de décrocher. _«De toute façon c'est surement un coup de fil du bureau»,_ pensa-t-elle innocemment. Et puis elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que Damon puisse lui en vouloir, souvent ils ouvraient les mails de l'autre, leurs téléphones professionnels n'avaient aucun secret pour aucun d'eux.

– Oh monsieur Salvatore, ne quittez pas, je vous le passe, bredouilla-t-elle en essuyant le regard noir de son petit ami.

– Oui Papa que se passe-t-il? Reprit Damon en tentant de paraitre détendu.

– Damon qui était cette jeune femme qui te tiens compagnie? Lui demanda sa mère avec curiosité et espoir.

– Tu es sur haut-parleurs fils.

– Je m'en serais douté papa, marmonna le jeune homme avec ironie. Mais merci d'avoir éclairci la situation.

– Alors qui était-ce? Insista Lily Salvatore.

– Ma secrétaire, répondit sèchement le jeune homme. C'était ma secrétaire qui vous a répondu, contente maman?

La secrétaire. Lorsqu'Elena entendit la réponse formulée par Damon, son cœur se brisa un peu plus. La jeune femme supportait beaucoup depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais devenir la secrétaire de son petit ami qui ne l'assume pas auprès de ses parents, la jeune, ça en était trop pour Elena. Elle avait beau se faire violence, les larmes coulaient bien malgré elle et la rage de toute cette douleur emmagasinée refit subitement surface lorsque le jeune homme revint dans la cuisine.

– Ta secrétaire, hurla-t-elle. Alors comme ça je suis la secrétaire de monsieur? C'était trop dure de leur dire que je suis la femme avec laquelle tu sors depuis vingt-sept mois! Vingt-sept mois Damon! Vingt-sept mois que nous sommes ensemble. Enfin que nous couchons ensemble. La réponse que tu viens de fournir à tes parents est très révélatrice. Je ne suis rien de plus que la femme qui écarte les jambes quand monsieur le désire. Nous baisons mais il n'y a pas de sentiments! Les sentiments ce sont des putains de gros mot pour toi!

Le jeune homme n'arriva pas à trouver une répartie. La grossièreté tellement inhabituelle chez Elena le surprit et les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur son doux visage le paralysait.

– Mais dis quelque chose au lieu de rester là à m'observer avec ce regard meurtrier. On dirait que j'ai commis la pire bêtise de la terre. Explique-toi. Mais non, bien sûr que non, je ne mérite pas une explication, je ne mérite pas d'excuses pour la manière dont tu m'as traité. Non, des excuses pour la manière dont tu me traites. Tous les jours. Je n'ai pas le droit de venir dans ton bureau sauf si c'est dans le cadre professionnel. Je n'ai pas le droit de te rendre visite dans ton appartement, surtout pas, c'est ton temple en l'honneur de ta parfaire femme qui est morte. Tu ne m'accompagnes pas à une seule soirée avec mes amis, tu refuses de les connaitre. Idem pour ma sœur et mon frère. Je ne connais pas non plus ta famille, ni tes amis. Ce serait trop sérieux de me les présenter. Tu ne me dis même pas que tu m'aimes. Tout ce que j'ai c'est un _«tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à toi Elena!»_ mais aucun « _je t'aime Elena»_. De temps en temps seulement j'ai droit à ce maudit _«je tiens beaucoup à toi»_. Quand je réclame une manifestation d'affection seulement. Et là, parce qu'en voulant bien faire j'ai répondu au téléphone, j'ai répondu à tes parents, qui, au passage, t'appellent sur ton téléphone pro, je deviens ta secrétaire. Quel honneur quand on sait que tu me traites comme ton paillasson. Je suis dans ta vie tant mieux, mais je ne le serais pas, ce serait pareil, Damon. Je peux disparaitre du jour au lendemain, ça ne te ferait rien. Je t'aime, mais mon amour ne te suffit pas. Je ne suis pas ta sainte Katherine. Réalises-tu que tu pleures une femme qui a partagé ta vie pendant seulement dix mois alors que tu repousses celle qui est avec toi depuis plus de deux ans? Réalises-tu à quel point c'est pathologique et à quel point c'est violent pour moi?

– Tu n'avais pas à répondre au téléphone! S'enragea Damon. Et je t'interdis de me parler de Katherine! Laisse-la où elle est. Laisse-la reposer en paix, bordel! Tu ne l'as pas connu, tu ne sais pas ce qu'on a vécu, tu n'as pas le droit de juger! Comme tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de l'oublier et de te laisser toute la place.

– Une place, rectifia Elena dans un murmure. Seulement une toute petite place dans ta vie. Mais tu ne me donneras jamais rien. Si je te demande de venir vivre avec moi quelle serait ta réponse? Si je te demandais de m'épouser et de me faire un enfant, que dirais-tu? Mais réponds moi bon sang! Dis-moi que je suis folle, que je me fais des idées. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes et que tu imagines vivre avec moi. Dis-moi qu'ici et maintenant, tu es prêt à tout pour moi. Dis-moi que tu n'imagines pas ta vie sans moi et que tout ce que tu désires c'est de fonder une famille avec moi! Parce que pour ma part c'est tout ce que je veux. Un avenir avec toi. Une vie avec toi. Être avec toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

– Elena, soupira-t-il désorienté par la jeune femme. Je ne… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne peux pas…

– Sans blague, ricana la jeune femme en larmes. Évidemment que tu ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas elle. Tu ne vis que pour elle. Son souvenir t'empêche d'avancer. Tu es marié à un fantôme. Ça fait quatre ans qu'elle est morte, deux ans que toi et moi… deux ans nous deux et tu n'as toujours pas retirer ton alliance! Je n'en peux plus Damon. Tu ignores à quel point c'est douloureux pour moi d'être en compétition avec son fantôme. Tu ignores à quel point je souffre de savoir que tu ne m'aimeras jamais. Je n'en peux plus de cette douleur Damon. Alors va-t'en! Sors d'ici! Sors de ma vie. Va-t'en! Tout de suite. Va-t'en et ne reviens jamais! Arrête de me faire souffrir. Arrête!

Elle hystérique, lui fou de rage, il fit l'erreur de s'exécuter et ce fut la dernière fois que les deux jeunes gens se virent. En effet, trois semaines plus tard, lorsqu'il revint de ses vacances impulsives prises juste après sa dispute avec la jeune femme, il avait appris avec effroi qu'elle venait de démissionner il y a deux semaines de cela et quittait New-York.

Elena était partie pour toujours. À cause de lui.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure: Après une longue absence, une ébauche d'une nouvelle histoire. J'essaye de travailler petit à petit les histoires précédentes non terminées. J'espère publié leur dénouement un jour. Depuis ma dernière publication, beaucoup de choses ont changés. Sans parler de chapitres perdus! bref ne me demandez pas quand les suites arrivent, j'essaye vraiment d'y travailler mais mes journées sont très chargées, j'ai peu de temps et c'est assez difficile de se replonger dans des textes commencés il y a des années. **

**En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce début.**

 **Bisous et bonne fêtes de fin d'années.**

 **Amandine6938**


	3. Chapitre 1

**_Intégrale du premier chapitre._**

 ** _Merci à_ Sybiline37, Delicity-Unicorn et nutella64 pour vos commentaires.**

 **nutella64: Ça fait plaisir de retrouver de fidèle lecteurs, je suis ravie que cette nouvelle histoire te plaise. Au sujet de l'histoire je peux te dire que parmi les autres personnages se trouvent les Gilbert, quelques uns de ces personnages sont complètement décalés, sur une autres planètes. Damon et Elena = COMPLIQUÉ. EXTREMEMENT COMPLIQUÉ. Une chose sûre au sujet d'** **Elena, depuis qu'elle a démissionné, elle est loin de New-York.**

 **Delicity-Unicorn: Contente que l'histoire te plaise j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. **

**Sybiline37: L'histoire entre Damon et Elena est très compliqué. Il y a beaucoup de souffrances entre eux. Malgré eux. L'affaire Bonnie-Kai n'est que le pretexte qui a servi à la rencontre Delena. Bébé Nik a un lien avec Elena, en effet. Lequel? Tu devrais le découvrir bientôt.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

Snowfall, maison d'Elena Gilbert, de nos jours:

 _Contre sa volonté, Elena Gilbert repensait souvent à Damon Salvatore. L'homme qu'elle avait aimé passionnément et qui lui avait brisé le cœur par son incapacité à s'engager. Elle revoyait souvent ces froides soirées de décembre et janvier qui les avaient rapprochés. Ils travaillaient alors ensemble pour sortir Bonnie et la maison d'édition des ennuis causés par l'ex petit ami de cette dernière. Elle repensait alors au moment d'ambiguïté où la proximité d'avec le jeune homme lui coupait le souffle, où ces effleurements de mains lui procuraient des frissons dans tout son corps. Et rapidement leur premier baiser lui revenait en mémoire. C'était un vendredi soir de janvier. Le dossier contre Kai Parker se présentait mal. Il n'y avait aucune preuve qui remettait en cause les dires de ce psychopathe. Sans nouveaux éléments dans le dossier, ce serait parole contre parole._

 _Oui Bonnie bénéficiait d'une certaine notoriété de par ses précédents romans, mais cela suffirait-il? Elena avait bien essayé de trouver plus d'informations sur Kai, sur son état psychologique, elle cherchait quelque chose pour le discréditer, n'importe quoi susceptible de démontrer que le jeune homme n'était qu'un affabulateur. Elle avait pris contact avec sa famille mais jusqu'à présent aucun retour. La jeune femme désespérait. Elle n'y croyait plus jusqu'à ce que la sœur jumelle de l'escroc, Jo Laughlin, ne lui transmette son témoignage avec le contenu des dossiers scellés qui remontaient à l'adolescence du jeune homme, époque à laquelle il avait eu des soucis avec la justice. Usurpation d'identité, vol, chantage, escroquerie… Et un précédent dans une affaire similaire avec une artiste de Caroline du Nord, une certaine Julie Payne avec qui Kai entretenait une liaison. Le jeune homme avait tenté de s'attribuer la paternité d'un des tableaux de l'artiste._

 _– C'est exactement ce qu'il nous fallait! S'exclama Damon ravi. Elena tu as été brillante! Non, rectification: tu es brillante!_

 _Puis dans un élan de joie, le jeune homme l'embrassa._

 _S'en suivit quelques jours de distance, un nouveau baisé où la jeune femme s'était sentie mal à l'aise à cause d'une photo de Katherine à proximité, sans parler de la culpabilité de Damon vis-à-vis de cette dernière._

 _Puis, après quelques autres moments similaires, des rendez-vous réguliers se mirent naturellement en place avec toujours cette présence pesante entre eux du fantôme de l'épouse. Jusqu'à cette matinée avec le dénouement qui, à l'époque, plongea la jeune femme dans une dépression._

L'horloge sonna quatorze heures et les pleurs du bébé la tirèrent de ses souvenirs. Elle devait le changer et partir pour le restaurant de tante Jenna avant d'aller à l'école pour préparer le spectacle de Noël. Pour l'instant elle n'était pas en retard, mais si elle ne se dépêchait pas, avec tout le matériel qu'elle devait emmener à la maternelle, elle serait vite la dernière arrivée.

 _Dieu merci, l'institutrice est ma grande sœur!_ songea-t-elle avec humour.

– Allez bébé Nik, au boulot. On change la couche et on file chez tata Jenna qui à coup sûr va te chouchouter comme un roi. Avoue que c'est trop cool d'être le seul petit garçon de la famille!

Quelques heures plus tôt, à une vingtaine de minutes de la petite ville de Snowfall dans le Vermont, un quatre-quatre immatriculé de New-York, s'arrêta brusquement sur une petite route forestière enneigée. Au loin on pouvait voir une épaisse fumée noire s'échapper du capot avant du véhicule. À son bord, un couple d'une cinquantaine d'années conduit par leur fils d'une trentaine d'année.

 _Des touristes qui doivent surement se rendre sur une des stations de ski du coin pour des vacances familiale_ , pensa le sheriff Donovan qui passait dans le coin et s'arrêta pour leur porter assistance.

– Je vais appeler le garage de Snowfall pour vous dépanner, mais en amateur de mécanique, laissez-moi vous dire qu'il y a du boulot. Je ne pense pas que Jeremy pourra réparer le véhicule en quelques jours. Mais il vous donnera surement plus de précisions en voyant les dégâts. Je suis désolé mais j'ai une urgence en ville, je dois y aller mais je vais appeler Jenna, elle tient un restaurant en ville, si vous cherchez les meilleurs cafés et les meilleures pâtisseries, c'est chez elle qu'il faut vous rendre! C'est elle aussi la propriétaire de la petite auberge à l'entrée de la ville. Ou devrais-je dire la seule auberge du coin! J'espère qu'il lui restera des chambres de libres. En cette période, c'est toujours le rush.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la dépanneuse de _Jeremy's auto repair_ surgit, et le mécanicien ne tarda pas à évaluer la situation. Selon lui entre les pièces à commander et le travail à effectuer sur le véhicule il en avait pour une quinzaine de jours de travaux. Il en saurait plus en inspectant de plus près la voiture avec du matériel perfectionné, mais les vacances des touristes New-Yorkais s'avéraient fortement compromises.

– Vous devez avoir faim, je vais accompagner chez Jenna, elle fait des pâtisseries à tomber. Oh les plats chaud et les salades aussi sont délicieux, rassurez-vous!

– Merci de votre amabilité, monsieur?

– Jeremy, Madame, tout le monde m'appelle Jeremy ici. On ne sort les politesse que lorsque le paternel débarque en ville! C'est lui qu'on appelle monsieur.

– Et bien Jeremy merci, déclara amicalement la femme en s'esclaffant. Et permettez-moi de faire les présentations: voici Giuseppe Salvatore, mon époux, et Damon notre fils qui a accepté après moult discutions de prendre trois semaines de vacances pour venir passer les fêtes de fin d'année, enfin Noël, avec ses vieux parents à la montagne. Quant à moi c'est Lilian, mais tout le monde m'appelle Lily.

Jeremy observa quelques minutes les touristes new-yorkais. Le père, un homme aux traits tirés et à l'allure rapetissé par la fatigue d'une vie, paraissait plus âgé qu'il ne devait l'être. Ses cheveux blancs et la canne qui l'aidait à se déplacer n'arrangeaient pas la première impression qu'il donnait. Celle d'un homme vieillissant difficilement et pas épargné par la vie. Son polo Ralph Lauren trahissait aussi son retrait de la vie active en parfaite contraste avec l'allure qui émanait de son fils. La trentaine, bien bâti, il représentait typiquement le genre d'homme sur lequel les regards féminins se posaient. Ceci dit, le garagiste le trouva plutôt ordinaire pour un homme de la ville. Il portait un costume italien impeccablement taillé et des chaussures en cuir. Un homme d'affaire, assurément.

Quant à sa mère, une femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de soixante ans, elle paraissait très soignée. Vêtue d'un long et élégant manteau noir recouvrant son chemisier en soie bordeaux et sa jupe crayon, une allure dynamique se dégageait d'elle confirmant l'intuition de Jeremy.

Cette famille venait des beaux quartiers de la ville! Ceci dit le dédain des new-yorkais aisés pour les gens de la ruralité ne se ressentait pas, cette famille paraissait ne pas avoir hérité de ce snobisme détestable auxquels le jeune homme avait longtemps été confronté lors de ses visites en ville.

– Enchanté famille Salvatore, s'enjoua le garagiste. Et bienvenue à Snowfall! Ce n'est pas une station de ski, encore moins un lieu réputé, mais un charmant petit village où l'on fête noël comme personne! Vous ne pouvez qu'aimer cet endroit. Je ne connais personne qui y a posé les pieds et qui n'y est jamais revenu. Mes sœurs ont tenté la vie en ville, elles sont finalement revenues à Snowfall. Pour des raisons différentes, certes, mais Snowfall à ce don de faire sentir chaque personne qui y vient chez soi, c'est simplement magique.

– Charmant, sourit Lily avec enthousiasme. Je suis persuadée, à vous écouter, que cela n'est pas un hasard et que notre présence dans votre ville était écrite. Nous étions destinés à venir à Snowfall.

– Destinée ou pas, une chose est certaine, Snowfall est le plus beau village du monde!

– Et Snowfall est _«un charmant petit village où l'on fête noël comme personne»_! Cita Giuseppe.

– Dites-nous donc comment vous fêtez noël ici? S'enquit Damon qui jusqu'à présent n'avait fait qu'écouter. Si nous sommes coincés ici autant savoir quoi faire.

– Et bien, sur la grande place il y a le sapin géant qui est décoré par les habitants. C'est un lieu où tout le monde se recueille. Nous nous sentons tous comme une grande famille. Le marché de Noel est à deux pas. Ouvert tous les jours de dix heures à minuit. Vous y trouverez des artisans locaux, certains commerçants du village y ont aussi un stand. Il y a une chorale, bien sûr! Elle se promène tous les jours en ville. Et le père Noel pose avec les enfants et prend leur commande bien évidemment. Oh et il y a aussi le spectacle de noël de l'école! C'est le meilleur spectacle du monde! Ce sont mes sœurs qui l'organisent et mes nièces y participent, vous comprendrez à quel point je suis objectif!

– Tout à fait, rigolèrent les Salvatore.

– Mais plus sérieusement, si vous êtes encore en ville, vu l'état de votre voiture, il y a de grandes chances que ce soit le cas, passez donc voir le spectacle, mes nièces, Lizzie et Charlotte, seront déguisées en anges. D'après ce que j'ai compris elles chanteront des classiques de noël et joueront quelques scénettes. Le dérouler de ce spectacle est encore un grand mystère! Regardez, voilà mes princesses en photo, dit-il en désignant le cliché qui se trouvait accroché au tableau de bord.

– Elles sont magnifiques! Ce serait un plaisir d'assister à leur spectacle, s'enjoua Lily. Les enfants sont si mignons à ces âges-là! Oh si seulement Damon tu pouvais…

– Maman, stop! La coupa fermement son fils.

Le reste du voyage se fit dans le plus grand silence, rompu seulement par Jeremy à leur arrivée au restaurant de Jenna.

– Je vous accompagne à l'intérieur pour m'assurer que vous ayez la meilleure table et je file au garage. Il se trouve à deux cent mètres plus bas. Je vous y donne rendez-vous d'ici quatorze heures pour vous donner un délai de réparation définitif en fonction de mes fournisseurs et du contrôle électrique du véhicule. Mais vous serez entre de bonnes mains avec Jenna, déclara le garagiste en entrant à l'intérieur du restaurant. Tantine, je te ramène des clients! Ce sont des touristes qui ont eu quelques soucis avec leur voiture, sois gentille avec eux.

– Oh Jeremy, ne m'appelle pas tantine, cette expression me vieillit! Gronda la femme derrière le comptoir.

Blonde, plutôt fine et mesurant à vue d'œil un petit mètre soixante-dix, elle devait avoir une quarantaine d'années et tranchait totalement avec le cliché de la femme préretraitée, un peu enrobée tenant le restaurant de la petite ville dans lequel se déroulait l'action d'un film de noël. En revanche en la voyant, on pouvait lui attribuer le panache, la sympathie et la répartie caractérisant la gérante d'un tel endroit.

– Et sache, mon vieux, que je traite toujours correctement chaque personne qui passe la porte de ce restaurant! Veuillez excuser mon neveu, c'est certes un excellent mécanicien, mais dans la famille c'est le sale gosse.

– Tante Jenna! Protesta le jeune homme.

– Ah mon coco il ne fallait pas m'appeler Tantine! Rigola la restauratrice. Aller passe donc par la cuisine te prendre quelque chose à grignoter avant de retourner au garage. Et c'est un ordre Jer! Déclara-t-elle fermement avant de se tourner vers les touristes: J'en oublie la politesse. Je suis Jenna, la maitresse des lieux. Ravie de vous accueillir dans mon humble restaurant. Je vous laisse vous installer à la table près de la fenêtre et je passe d'ici cinq-dix minutes pour prendre votre commande. En attendant je vous sers un verre, dites-moi ce qui vous ferait plaisir?

Les Salvatore installés à leur table avec leurs verres offerts par la maison observaient la ville à travers la fenêtre. De leur table, ils voyaient la fameuse grande place magnifiquement décorée, avec cet immense sapin décrit plus tôt par Jeremy. Le village tranchait totalement avec ce luxe auquel les Salvatore étaient habitués mais la chaleur qui émanaient des rues et des habitants de Snowfall valait bien tout le confort du monde.

– Au fait, comme le sheriff a du vous le dire, il n'y a plus de aucune chambre de disponible à l'auberge. Ce n'est pas un grand établissement, je n'y ai pas une énorme capacité d'accueil et à cette période de l'année je suis complète. En revanche je vous propose de loger chez l'habitant. Enfin je dois encore en parler à la personne concernée mais je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème. Ma nièce est une bonne âme et sa maison est immense. Monsieur et madame pourraient s'installer dans l'ancien atelier. Le rez-de-chaussée est assez rustique, les travaux n'ont pas encore commencé. C'était l'atelier de peinture de feue ma maman, mais l'étage est à neuf. Il y a un King Size Bed et une salle de bain privative, ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais c'est très cosy. Quant à vous jeune homme je suppose que le bureau vous sera proposé. Il y a un convertible c'est toujours mieux que le canapé.

– C'est très gentil à vous mais nous ne souhaitons pas…

– Déranger? Vous ne dérangerez personne, voyons. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, cela n'est pas encore officiel, je dois en parler à ma nièce. Je la vois cette après-midi, donc ce que je vous propose c'est de vous requinquer avec un bon repas chaud offert par la maison, vous l'avez bien mérité. Ensuite passez au garage voir ce qui en est avec la voiture. Pendant ce temps je verrai ma nièce et quand vous aurez terminé avec Jeremy, revenez me voir et je vous aurais trouver un toit pour le temps de votre séjour à Snowfall.

Damon Salvatore était perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui semblait devenir fou, il savait que cela était impossible mais les cookies de Jenna lui rappelaient tellement ceux d'Elena!

Durant leur relation, la jeune femme cuisinait peu, elle disait qu'elle n'aimait pas se mettre derrière les fourneaux pour elle seule. Et puis la vie à New-York était tellement intense, cuisiner représentait un luxe qu'une éditrice ne pouvait guère se permettre.

Cependant, pour de grandes occasions, elle enfilait le tablier et lui pâtissait les meilleures sucreries qui lui avait été donnée de gouter. Damon avait adoré l'observer créer gâteaux et biscuits avec le plus grand sérieux.

Elle lui manquait. À l'époque le jeune homme n'avait pas su le lui dire, il avait échoué à le lui montrer, mais il tenait tellement à la jeune femme. Suite à leur rupture et au choc du départ d'Elena, il s'était décidé à entamer une thérapie auprès du psychologue que la jeune femme avait sélectionné le jour où elle lui avait proposé une thérapie de couple. Elle souhaitait seulement l'aider à aller mieux et trouver quelqu'un qui puisse les guider dans la construction de leur couple. Le psychologue leur aurait permis de se parler et d'éviter de se faire souffrir comme ils l'avaient fait. Elena cherchait à leur éviter le dénouement tragique qu'avait eu leur relation.

Damon se rappela le jour où la jeune femme avait prudemment avancé cette idée. Immédiatement il s'était braqué en lui disant qu'il ne souhaitait pas oublier Katherine et une énième dispute avait éclaté. Et comme toujours, la jeune femme avait claqué la porte et quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux calmés, aucun d'eux n'aborda à nouveau le sujet.

Il fallut à Damon une rupture et le départ de sa maitresse pour entamer une thérapie et des années de psychanalyses toujours en cours pour en arriver à certaines conclusions. Et encore son psychologue lui disait fréquemment qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de travail!

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Votre avis sur la suite? **

**Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années. Soyez sages demain!**

 **Bisous**

 **Amandine6938**


	4. Chapitre 2

**_Je n'avais pas prévu de publier la suite ci tôt, d'ou les extraits postés tout à l'heure, mais au découpage des chapitres, je me suis rendues compte que ça avançait bien._**

 **Pims10 , ça c'est le chapitre 2. Je t'ai même envoyé un MP pour de dire que ce n'était que des extraits mais ma connexion internet a fait des siennes au moment de l'envoi, je ne sais pas si tu as eu mon message. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

Le bébé sous le bras gauche, la poussette tenue par la main droite et le sac à langer qui lui glissait du bras, Elena Gilbert rentrait dans le restaurant de sa tante, l'air pressée. Comme elle le présentait, elle était en retard. Juste avant de partir, le bébé avait vomi, la jeune femme l'avait donc changé et soigné. Ensuite elle s'empressa de de désinfecter le siège auto avant de le remplacer par un ancien siège qui se trouvait dans son atelier. Elle y déposa délicatement le poupon fiévreux et prit le chemin du restaurant de sa tante en espérant n'avoir rien oublié pour les répétitions du spectacle de Noël de l'école.

– Tante Jenna, je te préviens Nik est malade! Il vient de vomir et il a de la fièvre. Un beau trente-neuf. Je viens de lui donner du doliprane mais si tu vois qu'il ne va pas mieux d'ici ce soir, emmène-le chez le médecin. Les répétitions durent jusqu'à dix-neuf heures, donc tu l'as au moins jusqu'à vingt heures. Et veille à ce qu'il ne ce déshydrate pas! Souviens toi de Charlotte au même âge. C'était un véritable cauchemar! Et oui Caro est au courant. Quant à moi comme toujours je suis en retard à la répét! Aller je te laisse. On se voit ce soir. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous garder une bricole à manger pour le diner, avec les préparatifs du spectacle je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les courses. Je passe mes journées à faire de la couture, je n'en peux plus.

La jeune femme lui tendit le bébé mais sa tante fit le tour du comptoir et la retint en prenant la parole:

– J'aurai un petit service à te demander Elena. Voilà, des touristes, une famille, un jeune homme et ses parents, sont tombés en panne et leur voiture à de lourdes réparations qui les contraignent à rester quelques temps à Snowfall. Le souci c'est que je n'ai plus aucune place à l'auberge. Écoute je sais que tu es assez casanière, mais c'est noël, nous ne pouvons pas ne pas leur tendre la main. Et ils m'ont semblé charmants!

– Tante Jenna, ce n'est pas parce que c'est noël… Bien sûr que ce sont des personnes charmantes, je n'en doute pas, mais je ne les connais pas. Tu ne peux pas utiliser Noël comme excuse! Et puis je ne suis pas seule. Et je ne suis pas aubergiste. Ce n'est pas à moi de…

– Je leur en ai déjà parlé, la coupa sa tante. J'ai pensé que les parents pourraient loger dans l'atelier, c'est bien pour un couple. Quant à leur fils, le bureau lui conviendrait. Comme ça tu garderas ton étage pour toi. Aller Elena, sois charitable, ce n'est que pour quelques jours.

– Jenna Sommers, c'est la première et dernière fois que tu me fais ce coup-là! Gronda la jeune femme. Ma maison n'est pas un refuge!

– Dois-je comprendre que tu acceptes?

– Pour cette fois et uniquement cette fois-ci! Parce que tu m'as mise devant le fait accompli, mais sache bien que je déteste cette idée! Tu m'as prise en traitre et vraiment je t'en veux Jenna! J'ai l'impression d'avoir été manipulée, c'est très frustrant!

– Oh merci, mille fois merci pour eux! Ce sont des gens bien. Ils viennent de New-York, au moins ça te fait un point commun avec eux. Je suis certaine que tu les apprécieras. Oh quand on parle des loups, les voici qui reviennent. Je vais pouvoir te les présenter.

Elena s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'elle vit. Elle imagina des new-yorkais lambdas, des beaux quartiers, indubitablement. À une centaine de kilomètres des grandes stations, il ne pouvait en être autrement. En revanche, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que _«ces charmants new-yorkais»_ soient les Salvatore.

Cela fera six ans en avril prochain qu'elle avait quitté la ville afin d'être certaine de ne plus jamais recroiser l'homme qui lui avait causé tant de souffrances. Elle s'était installée à Snowfall, ce petit village du Vermont dans lequel sa mère avait grandi afin de se guérir de Damon et pour être auprès de siens. Auprès de sa sœur notamment qui lui avait été d'un immense réconfort. Sans le soutien et la présence de Caroline, Elena ignorait ce qu'elle serait devenue. Elle se serait probablement noyée dans sa dépression, sans avoir le courage de lutter et se battre contre cette maladie afin de guérir pour ceux qui comptaient le plus pour elle.

– Damon, laissa-t-elle échappée malgré elle. Qu'est-ce que tu…

– Vous deux, vous vous connaissez? Comprit Jenna en ajoutant sur le même ton léger: Comme le monde est petit!

Elena adorait sa tante mais elle ne lui avait jamais raconté son histoire avec Damon. Jenna savait seulement que la jeune femme avait vécu une histoire d'amour qui s'était mal terminée, sans en connaitre les sordides détails. Certes elle l'avait vu en plein deuil de sa relation amoureuse, avec des crises de larmes et le regard cerné par la fatigue, mais Elena en était certaine, sa tante se trouvait à mille lieux d'imaginer que l'homme qui lui avait causé tous ces tourments se trouvait être celui qui se tenait face à elles.

Le jeune homme semblait tout aussi décontenancé qu'elle. Il la regardait avec insistance et Elena jurait qu'elle le déstabilisait et qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir face à elle.

Elle devait bien le reconnaitre, il n'avait pas changé, et malheureusement l'effet qu'il lui faisait restait le même qu'à l'époque, même après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Elena le dévisagea et se sentit happée par la douleur qui reposait au fond de son cœur et cette passion folle qu'elle avait éprouvé pour le jeune homme.

Elle devait quitter le restaurant au plus vite. Si elle restait… La jeune femme ignorait combien de temps elle pourrait supporter cette proximité et le nombre de minutes qui lui faudrait avant de laisser exploser la boule d'angoisse qui se formait à l'intérieur de ses viscères.

– Nous avons travaillé ensemble, déclara-t-elle avec froideur. Jenna, il faut que…

– L'univers est vraiment petit. C'est surement le destin, sourit sa tante. Et donc voici Lilian et Giuseppe, les parents de Damon. C'est tout ce petit monde qui, du coup, va te tenir compagnie pendant quelques temps. Lilian, Giuseppe, voici mon adorable nièce, que dis-je, ma nièce préférée, Elena.

– Enchantés Elena, la saluèrent avec reconnaissance les parents Salvatore avant que Lily ne reprenne: Je vous promets que nous nous feront tous petits, vous ne vous apercevrez même pas de notre présence. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour votre hospitalité ma chère.

– Heu, de rien, murmura la jeune femme, troublée par la situation. Jenna va s'occuper de vous. Je suis désolée, je déjà très en retard, il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Totalement perturbée, la jeune femme sortit machinalement du restaurant et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle partait avec le bébé sous le bras.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement et tourna des talons pour se retrouver face à la personne qu'elle fuyait à grandes enjambées: Damon Salvatore.

– Tu n'as pas changé, chuchota Damon avec peu d'assurance. Enfin tu as coupé tes cheveux, mais ça te va bien.

– Heu, merci, répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

– En tout cas ça te réussi. Je veux dire, la maternité, reprit-il gêné. Écoute Elena, tu n'es pas obligée…

– Personne ne comprendrait si je revenais sur ma parole et Jenna m'en voudrait. Écoute, la maison est grande, il n'y a aucune raison que l'on se croise. Et si jamais cela arrive, soyons courtois. Après tout ce n'est que temporaire.

– Es-tu certaine que ton mari n'y verra aucune objection?

– Mon mari? Bredouilla maladroitement la jeune femme avant de reprendre: Non, aucun souci.

– Elena tu as oublié de me laisser Nik! S'exclama Jenna, en sortant du restaurant.

– Ou alors c'est toi qui as oublié de le prendre, Jenna. Bon il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Je suis méga en retard!

La petite école de Snowfall ressemblait à tous les établissements scolaires des petits villages. Il y avait trois enseignants – dont la directrice – et chacun d'eux géraient une classe à plusieurs niveaux pour un effectif total d'une cinquantaine d'enfant. Si Caroline Mikaelson avait choisi d'enseigner dans le petit village de son enfance, témoin des meilleurs moments de sa vie, c'était pour transmettre son savoir dans un cadre familial et champêtre. À Snowfall, tout le monde se connaissait et bien qu'elle se retrouvait à la tête d'une classe à triple niveau, sa classe était bien moins nombreuse qu'une classe de la ville, avec ses quinze élèves de maternelle. De plus la jeune femme pouvait aisément se permettre de prendre le temps avec chacune des petites têtes qui composait la maternelle. Ainsi les bambins apprenaient plus facilement et dans une ambiance plus détendue que ceux qui se retrouvait dans des classes surpeuplées. Elle appréciait aussi l'entre-aide mise en place et les nombreuses animations proposées tout au long de l'année avec un investissement remarquable de la part des parents.

Non pour rien au monde Caroline Mikaelson n'échangerait son travail à Snowfall. Elle avait connu l'enseignement en ville et son plaisir de transmettre n'était pas comparable à celui vivifiant qu'elle ressentait à être une petite institutrice de campagne, malgré les difficultés auxquelles elle se trouvait parfois confrontées.

– Ta sœur n'est toujours pas arrivée? Lui demanda sa collègue et directrice de l'établissement, Penny.

– Elena est en retard. Je m'y attendais, Nikki est encore malade. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de cet enfant! Elena m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il venait de vomir et qu'il avait de la température. Elle l'a changé et lui a donné un doliprane juste avant de partir le déposer au restaurant. Ensuite tu connais ma tante, elle est tellement bavarde qu'Elena a perdu un quart d'heure, au moins! Si mes calculs sont bons, elle ne devrait plus tarder. En attendant les enfants et moi chantons! D'ailleurs les chouchous que diriez-vous si Penny se joignait nous? _Silent Night_ , ça vous tente?

 _Silent Night_ , _White Christmas_ , _Jiggle Bells_ … Caroline avait fait le tour des classiques interprétés au spectacle de fin d'année lorsque sa sœur entra dans le théâtre.

Cinq ans et un Jeremy séparaient les deux sœurs mais les deux jeunes femmes avaient toujours été très proches l'une de l'autre.

Indéniablement leurs parents les adoraient, mais leur famille n'avait jamais rien eu de la parfaite union décrite dans les livres publiés par leur père. Miranda Sommers, leur mère, était une intrépide journaliste, qui, après avoir mis entre parenthèse sa carrière pour s'occuper de ses enfants en bas âges, ne résistât pas à une offre de reportage à l'autre bout du monde. À l'époque Elena n'avait que quatre ans, et Caroline, du haut de ses neuf ans, se retrouva à prendre soin d'un frère très colérique et d'une petite sœur ultra angoissée depuis la séparation parentale et le départ de leur mère. Leur père faisait de son mieux mais la maison d'édition lui prenait beaucoup de temps et les enfants avaient trouvé refuge à Snowfall, chez leur grand-mère maternelle.

Grayson revenait les voir dès qu'il en avait le temps, parfois il arrivait et passait seulement quelques heures avec eux, mais l'homme avait toujours fait de son mieux pour ses enfants. Quant à Miranda, entre deux voyages, elle débarquait sans prévenir passer quelques semaines avec ses enfants, les valises pleines de cadeaux, initiant les petits à l'art aborigène, à des techniques de relaxations méconnues en occident ou tout autre excentricité qu'elle venait de découvrir à l'autre bout du monde. Puis elle repartait en expédition pendant six mois, un an…

Pas l'idéale pour se construire. D'ailleurs chacun des trois enfants en avait souffert.

Elena, de loin la grosse tête de la fratrie mais aussi la plus sensible, s'angoissait pour un rien. Durant l'enfance, dès qu'elle se retrouvait confrontée à une situation d'abandon, de stress ou à une situation inhabituelle, elle paniquait à s'en rendre malade. Des crises de maux de ventre, des sensations d'étouffement, des malaises… il n'existait pas une seule journée sans que la petite fille ne se sente mal. Sans parler des troubles obsessionnels compulsifs et de cette idée fixe de ne jamais vouloir déplaire à Grayson. Son incapacité à aller contre les grands projets paternels l'avait poussée à devenir éditrice dans la société familiale alors que sa passion s'avérait être l'écriture d'histoires pour enfants et adolescents.

Caroline pour sa part était devenue adultes trop vite à prendre soins de ses cadets. À vingt ans, elle avait eu quelques soucis de dépendance à l'alcool. Son futur mari à qui elle n'avait jamais accordé d'importance, l'avait sortie d'une délicate situation mettant en péril sa carrière militaire pour elle et ce fut cet homme qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours et qu'elle n'avait jamais considéré auparavant qui l'avait sauvé de la déchéance.

Jeremy fut probablement le plus difficile des trois. Rien ne l'intéressait. À l'école, il désespérait ses enseignants en s'entêtant à ne vouloir rien faire. Il passait son temps à chercher les conflits. À l'adolescence, sa vie se résumait à sécher les cours, boire, se droguer et être arrêté fréquemment par le sheriff du coin pour bagarres et autres larcins. Il lui avait fallu un tragique accident de voiture à dix-huit ans pour entamer une désintoxication et revenir sur le droit chemin.

Alors oui, les Gilbert faisaient partis des enfants privilégiés. Ils avaient eu une éducation et l'accès à de grandes écoles, leur père leur avait placé dès le berceau de belles sommes d'argent afin qu'adultes il ne manquent d'aucun confort. Mais du point de vue affectif, ils éprouvaient encore quelques difficultés. Ceci dit, s'il y avait une chose remarquable chez eux, c'était le lien indéfectible qui les unissait.

Ainsi en voyant sa sœur entrer dans le théâtre de l'école le visage blême et les yeux mouillés, Caroline comprit aussitôt qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave et accourut de suite auprès de sa benjamine.

– Il est ici, bafouilla Elena totalement perturbée. Damon Salvatore est à Snowfall.

– Quoi? Mais comment…, commença Caroline avant de s'apercevoir qu'une petite tête surgissait près d'elles. Charlotte ce n'est pas le mom…

– Maman tu es en retard, gronda la fillette en se tournant vers Elena. Mais… tu pleures?

Du haut de ses presque cinq ans, la petite fille était d'une intelligente et d'une sensibilité stupéfiante. Très alerte par tout ce qui l'entoure, sa grande empathie et sa soif de savoir n'était pas sans rappeler la bonté de sa mère. D'ailleurs outre les passions communes pour les livres, la musique, les déguisements et les spectacles, la mère et la fille partageaient la même chevelure brune et ondulée que beaucoup leur enviaient. La seule différence notable entre les deux Gilbert se trouvaient dans le regard. Elena avait des yeux marrons qui rappelaient ceux d'une biche alors que Charlotte avait hérité du regard bleu hypnotique de son géniteur.

– Je… je suis désolée Chacha, pleura la jeune femme qui se sentait défaillir. Ce n'est rien ma puce. Viens dans mes bras. Fais-moi un câlin et tout ira mieux. Tu es mon petit trésor, le sais-tu?

– Elena calme toi, tenta de l'apaiser sa sœur. Tu sais quoi, Penny va nous remplacer et nous allons…

– Non Caro! J'ai besoin de me focaliser sur le spectacle. C'est justement si je n'ai pas l'esprit occupé que je vais sombrer, soupira la jeune femme en refoulant ses émotions. Charlotte, devine quoi? J'ai terminé ton costume d'ange. Et accessoirement ceux des copains elfes, lutins et casse-noisette.

– Trop cool! S'exclama la fillette. Je veux la mettre!

Sous les regards d'Elena et de Caroline, les enfants vêtus de leurs beaux costumes de Noël, jouaient leurs scénettes loin de se douter des préoccupations des sœurs Gilbert, installées en retrait pendant que les ATSEM géraient les coulisses.

Caroline s'inquiétait pour sa sœur. Elle la connaissait par cœur, elle savait très bien que, comme toujours, Elena intériorisait. Et comme à l'accoutumé, l'ainée sentait bien que cette histoire se terminerait mal.

Elle se rappelait comme si c'était hier de l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa benjamine lorsque leur père l'avait raccompagné à Snowfall. Déprimée, les nerfs à vifs et totalement terrorisée par sa grossesse surprise, Elena n'avait été épargné par aucun fléau. Des émotions à vif et des complications tout au long de sa grossesse avec l'arrivée prématurée de Charlotte lui avaient vraiment mené la vie dure.

– Elena, soupira l'ainée avec appréhension.

– Tante Jenna lui a proposé mon bureau. Et l'atelier à ses parents. Elle m'a mis devant le fait accompli.

– Non, ne me dis pas qu'il va loger chez toi? Elena, non! Tu aurais dû dire à Jenna que le fameux type qui t'a brisé le cœur, c'est ce gars! Grogna Caroline sur un ton très protecteur. Tu ne lui dois rien, et certainement pas le gite et le couvert. Dis à Jenna qui tu refuses de jouer les mère Theresa.

– Je ne veux pas qu'il sache la vérité. Si je disais quelque chose à Jenna, si je refusais, j'aurais paru suspecte. C'est un avocat Caroline, il sait quand quelqu'un ment, rappela la jeune femme en enchainant: Il croyait que Nik était mon fils. Et il croit que je suis mariée. Je n'ai rien nié. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache pour Charlotte. Je vais mieux grâce à elle. Si je n'avais pas appris ma grossesse je n'aurais pas pu m'en sortir. C'est elle ma force. Charlotte m'est si précieuse, je ne laisserai personne la faire souffrir. Si Damon apprenait la vérité, il lui ferrait inévitablement du mal. Il trouvera le moyen de la faire se sentir un fardeau, l'enfant d'une femme qu'il n'a jamais aimé. Il l'étoufferait avec le fantôme de l'autre! Je ne veux pas cela pour elle. Ma fille mérite mieux! Chaque jour elle doit savoir à quel point elle est aimée, oh combien elle est mon univers!

– Et toi aussi tu mérites mieux mimi Léna. Mais lui laisser croire que Nik est ton fils n'est pas non plus la bonne solution.

– Je sais. Il s'en rendra compte. Mais je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille alors je n'ai pas nié ses suppositions. Plus il présumait, moins il m'embêtait!

– Que vas-tu faire? Elena je ne veux pas que ce type te fasse à nouveau souffrir. Vire le lui et ses parents. Tu n'as pas à te montrer charitable envers lui. L'a-t-il été quand il t'a abandonné? Tu l'as supplié de te laisser une chance et il t'a jeté. Il te préférait un fantôme! Tu hurlais à sa porte quand tu as appris que ta grossesse, ses voisins t'on fait embarqué par les flics pendant que lui était parti en vacances sans prévenir qui que ce soit! Papa t'a ramené à Snowfall dans un état lamentable! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ainsi mimi Léna! Je ne veux plus qu'il te fasse de mal.

– Je sais, murmura la plus jeune. Caro pourrais-tu me rendre un petit service?

– Je garderai Charlotte le temps qu'il faut, si c'est ta requête. Mais Elena, préserve toi! Tu pourrais occuper ma chambre d'amis pendant que…

– Non. Je ne veux pas fuir ma maison. Mais merci Caro.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? À votre avis, que va-t-il se passer entre Damon et Elena maintenant qu'ils vont se retrouver sous le même toit?**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos théories sur la suite. Allez-y, lachez vous et partagez toutes vos idées, même - et surtout! - les plus folles.**

 **Bisous**

 **Amandine6938**


	5. Chapitre 3

**_Je vous présente le chapitre 3 où on en apprend un peu plus sur ce qui se passe dans la tête de Damon._**

 **Pims10: Oui Elena a elle aussi quelques problèmes. Alors entre elle et Damon, il y a du boulot.**

 **Sybiline37: Oui dans ce chapitre nous découvrons la famille Gilbert qui n'est pas la parfaite petite famille. J'écris souvent avec des enfants, je passe beaucoup de temps avec eux, c'est de la déformation professionnelle. Quant on connait mes histoires on sait qu'il y a de grande chance qu'il y ait des enfants. Elena est quelqu'un d'assez secret, elle n'est pas di genre à dire à raconter toute sa vie y compris à sa famille. Elle préférera prendre sur elle. Et elle n'est pas décidé non plus à parler de Charlotte à Damon. D'où le fait que la petite va aller chez Caroline. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3_**

Snowfall, de nos jours:

Pour Damon Salvatore toute cette histoire était surréaliste et il se demandait comment il pouvait se trouver dans une telle situation!

Il y avait tout d'abord ces vacances à la montagne pour lesquelles sa mère le harcelait depuis déjà un an. Tous les jours, elle l'appelait et usait de tous les arguments possibles inimaginables pour tenter de le convaincre. Dans un premier temps, elle avança des thèses raisonnables. Elle disait:

 _«Le Vermont est magnifique à cette époque de l'année et nous avons tous les trois besoin de vacances»._

 _«Des vacances familiales seraient les bienvenues pour Noël»._

 _«Tu ne pars jamais mon cœur, cela te ferait le plus grand bien de te reposer un peu»_.

Mais le travail et ce poste d'associé qu'il convoitait lui accaparait le plus clair de son temps, s'il voulait réussir il n'avait pas le temps de partir en vacances. Sa carrière passait en priorité. Sa mère le savait et ses argumentations jugées raisonnables avaient peu à peu laissés place à des arguments plus discutables. Si Lily n'arrivait à rien par la manière douce, elle parviendrait à ses fins par la manière forte, telle était son adage de toujours. Damon connaissait suffisamment sa mère pour savoir que le non donné en premier lieu ne l'arrêterait pas. En effet elle continuait de l'appeler avec pour nouvelle stratégie l'idée de le culpabiliser.

Elle réussit si bien, qu'il céda. Damon Salvatore, le brillant avocat incorruptible cédait toujours aux requêtes de sa mère.

L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là. Lui acceptant de prendre trois semaines de vacances dans le Vermont. Ils seraient tous les trois partis de l'aéroport et en moins de deux heures auraient été aux pieds des pistes. Mais Lilian avait décidé que ce voyage se ferait _«à l'ancienne»_ , huit heures de routes avec le quatre-quatre familial.

Et là tout s'était enchainé sans que le jeune homme ne sache comment.

Le véhicule s'arrêtant brusquement au milieu de nulle part avec de la fumée qui sortait du capot. Puis ce défilé de personnes amicales, ne désirant qu'aider leur prochain, toutes ces personnes à qui il n'avait rien à reprocher mais qui l'avait guidé à Elena Gilbert cette femme qu'il avait quitté parce qu'elle lui en demandait trop. Désormais elle vivait ici, à Snowfall, dans la charmante maison dans laquelle il se trouvait avec la chienne qu'il lui avait offert pour son vingt-troisième anniversaire.

 _Ce soir de septembre était une soirée spéciale pour Elena Gilbert. Il s'agissait de son vingt-troisième anniversaire, mais surtout cette soirée faisait partie des rares que son petit ami lui organisait. D'ordinaire ils se voyaient mais rien n'était prédéfini à l'avance._

 _Elena se remémora le jour où, il y a un mois de cela, le jeune homme lui avait dit de réserver sa soirée d'anniversaire, qu'il organiserait tout. Sur le coup elle avait cru à une mauvaise blague, un anniversaire c'était un évènement officiel et Damon les fuyait comme la peste._

 _«Ce sera juste entre toi et moi», avait-il précisé. Évidemment! Un instant la jeune femme avait cru qu'il l'emmènerait à Broadway. Elle avait tenté sa chance en lui parlant de la représentation de Cats, mais apparemment sa soirée d'anniversaire serait un tête-à-tête._

 _«Si seulement il me disait je t'aime», pria-t-elle. «Je pourrais oublié que je suis son vilain petit secret si pour un soir il me disait ce que je rêve d'entendre. Je voudrais juste, ce soir, être la seule femme de sa vie»._

 _– Damon, pourquoi m'as-tu bandé les yeux, je sais que nous sommes dans mon appartement, rigola la jeune femme._

 _– Mais c'est ton anniversaire, Elena, je ne veux pas que tu voies ton cadeau. Assieds-toi._

 _– Je peux déjà dire, sans risquer de me tromper, que tu as cuisiné. Je le sens. Ça m'a l'air appétissant. Lasagnes?_

 _– Ah je ne dirais rien miss Gilbert. Tu verras bien quand ton assiette sera servie. En attendant prête pour ton cadeau?_

 _D'une main, il lui ôta le bandeau, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la jeune femme vit qu'il tenait un tout petit chien dans ses bras._

 _. – Tu m'as offert un chien! S'exclama-t-elle avec joie._

 _Quelques mois plus tôt elle lui avait confié avoir grandi avec des chiens et que la présence d'un animal de compagnie lui manquait. Il lui avait alors demandé ce qui la retenait d'en adopter un et elle lui avait répondu qu'il fallait vraiment trouver un chien fait pour la vie en appartement._

 _Mais cette boule de poils semblait parfaitement adaptée. Le petit être de couleur abricot grandirait peu. Les caniches toys étaient réputés pour être les plus petits de leur race. Une race très intelligente et facile à éduquer. Des chiens fiers mais obéissants. Le chien parfait pour la vie en appartement._

 _– C'est une femelle. Elle a trois mois. Ne reste plus qu'à lui trouver un prénom._

 _– Je crois que je vais l'appeler Nana! Sourit la jeune femme. Merci beaucoup. C'est un super cadeau, le cadeau parfait! Je t'aime Damon._

– Oui Nana tu es un bon chien, murmura le jeune homme en caressant l'animal.

Puis avec la chienne sur ses pas, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le piano et le referma.

Il détestait les pianos. Elena adorait en jouer, elle disait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se passer d'un piano à la maison. Mais pour Damon cet instrument représentait de mauvais souvenirs. À chaque fois qu'il voyait un clavier aux touches noires et blanches, il repensait à Katherine.

Peu de temps après leur mariage, elle commença à prendre des cours parce qu'elle adorait le son mélodieux lorsqu'il se mettait derrière l'instrument pour lui jouer le morceau de son choix. Elle voulait être, elle aussi, capable de jouer comme une virtuose. Et ce n'était pas gagné, Katherine aimait les arts, mais elle n'était pas vraiment une artiste. Cependant elle mettait tout son cœur dans son apprentissage ce qui attendrissait le jeune homme.

Malheureusement la maladie l'empêcha de réaliser son rêve de pianiste.

– Je suis allée faire des courses. Je vais cuisiner! Déclara Lilian en déballant ses sacs avec enthousiasme. Ton amie nous accueille gentiment chez elle alors je vais cuisiner pour la remercier!

– Ce n'est pas mon amie, murmura le jeune homme. Nous avons travaillé ensemble, c'est tout.

 _Et nous sommes sortis ensemble. Et je lui ai brisé le cœur,_ précise-t-il en son fort intérieur.

– Cuisiner n'est pas une bonne idée maman. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es pas la meilleure des chefs.

 _Et te connaissant, tu vas en mettre de partout ou faire carboniser ton rôti,_ songea ironiquement son fils en imaginant la tête d'Elena lorsqu'elle découvrait le carnage laissé en cuisine après le passage de l'ouragan Lily Salvatore.

Polie la jeune femme s'abstiendrait bien évidemment de tout commentaire mais elle pincerait ses lèvres de frustration et tapoterait discrètement du pied pour lutter contre l'envie de tout ranger de peur de vexer ses invités.

– Pourquoi trouves-tu qu'il s'agit d'une mauvaise idée? Se vexa sa mère. Je pense tout l'inverse justement. Un repas est toujours un moment convivial. Oh il faut toujours que tu sois si négatif mon fils!

– Maman quand est-ce que tu as cuisiné pour la dernière fois?

– Rien à voir! Ce n'est pas parce que je cuisine peu que je ne dois pas cuisiner!

– D'accord. À quand remonte le dernier repas que tu as cuisiné et qui n'a pas été servi cramé? Insista le jeune homme.

– Oh cesse donc de jouer à l'avocat Damon! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu quelques difficultés, quelques fois, que ce repas sera forcément un échec. Je te promets que je sais ce que je fais.

– Oui, marmonna Damon. Au fait Elena Gilbert est du genre maniaque. Mais quand je te dis maniaque c'est vraiment extrêmement maniaque. Le genre à tout trier par catégories, ordre alphabétique et codes couleurs. Mais si tu veux t'amuser dans sa cuisine, vas-y. Je te préviens juste qu'en voulant bien faire, ton histoire va mal se finir! Et ne viens pas crier au secours quand tu auras déclenché l'alarme incendie.

– Juste une ancienne collègue? L'interrogea son père qui venait d'arriver. Pour une ancienne collègue tu sembles bien la connaitre Damon.

– Tout le monde la connaissait au boulot, c'était la fille du patron, se justifia simplement le jeune homme. Et pour des personnes qui ont juré de ne pas être envahissante, jusque-là, maman excelle à faire tout l'inverse. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

Puis il tourna des talons et partit s'enfermer dans le bureau. Il ne désirait surtout pas entrer dans les détails. Ses parents ne connaissaient pas Elena, ils ignoraient tous du passé qui l'unissait à la jeune femme. À dire vrai depuis Katherine, le jeune homme ne leur avait plus présenté aucune femme. Il ne souhaitait pas leur présenter une quelconque relation féminine sachant que sa mère la rendrait inévitablement sérieuse alors que pour lui, il était hors de question qu'il ne refasse sa vie. Pas après ce qu'il avait traversé avec Katherine. Tomber amoureux, aimer passionnément une femme et souffrir en la perdant. Il avait donné. Il avait accompagné Katherine jusqu'à la fin. Elle été décédée dans ses bras, emportant avec elle tous leurs projets d'avenir.

Damon se remémora avec une vive douleur ces moments vécus avec sa femme. Il revit le jour de leurs noces, dans ce palace new-yorkais, entourés de tous leurs amis et de leur famille pour fêter leur union. Les parents de Katherine euphoriques alors que les siens ne cachaient pas leur animosité envers leur belle fille. Guiseppe ne l'appréciait pas, il l'avait avoué en toute franchise, mais Lily, elle la haïssait. Elle disait que Katherine ne lui paraissait pas franche et que jamais elle ne pourrait le rendre heureux. Elle avait accusé sa bru de tous les maux de la terre mais le couple passait toujours outre les réflexions désobligeantes de Lily.

Ils étaient jeunes, amoureux et plein de beaux projets. Ils respiraient de bonheur.

Leur lune de miel dura quelques mois jusqu'à ce jour fatidique, ou prise d'un malaise, la jeune femme avait été conduite aux urgences.

 _Damon se rappelait parfaitement de cette journée. Il passait un entretien pour un stage lorsque son téléphone sonna. Apprenant que son épouse se trouvait à l'hôpital, le jeune homme accourut immédiatement à son chevet._

 _– Comment te sens tu? S'enquit-il la voix trahissant son inquiétude._

 _– Bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont tant tenu à m'emmener ici. Je me sens bien Damon, je te l'assure._

 _– Que disent les médecins?_

 _– Ils m'ont fait une prise de sang. Écoute Damon, je sais que nous en avons seulement parlé et que ce n'est pas dans nos projets immédiats, mais ils pensent que je suis enceinte. D'où la prise de sang pour confirmer._

 _– Un bébé, blêmi le jeune homme._

 _Ses parents lui avaient coupé les vivres, ils ne payaient que ses études. Katherine et lui devaient travailler pour payer leurs factures et ils n'arrivaient déjà pas à boucler les fins de mois, comment allaient-ils s'en sortir avec un bébé à élever?_

 _– J'arrêterai mes études et je travaillerai à temps plein. Madame Stevenson m'a proposé un poste de couturière, je pourrais travailler à domicile comme ça je serai présente pour le bébé, proposa tristement sa femme._

 _– Et tes études? Non Kathy, nous nous débrouillerons autrement. Je convaincrais mes parents de nous aider. Mon père n'est pas si borné et ma mère… Il lui faudra du temps mais elle ne résistera pas à son petit enfant. Et si vraiment ils refusent de nous aider, alors c'est moi qui travaillerai à temps plein. Mais il est hors de question que ce soit toi que te sacrifie pour notre famille!_

 _Ce fut en pensant devenir parents que le jeune couple apprit la nouvelle de la maladie de la jeune femme. Une leucémie foudroyante la tuait._

 _Depuis ce jour, tout changea dans leur vie. Damon du trouver de l'argent rapidement pour soigner sa femme hospitalisée. Dans le cas de Katherine leur espoir résidait dans un traitement expérimental repoussant l'avancée de la maladie en attendant un don de moelle osseuse. Un don qui ne vint jamais. La jeune femme se dégradait de jour en jour. Damon la voyait perdre un peu plus sa joie de vivre à mesure où son corps s'amaigrissait et où ses traits se tiraient d'épuisement. Décharnée par les traitements, elle n'avait plus d'appétit et passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir. Jusqu'à ce soir où au plus mal, elle avait demandé à son mari de la prendre dans ses bras._

 _Puis elle rendit son dernier soupir._

Inévitablement il songea à Elena. Il tenait à elle. Et à l'époque et encore maintenant. En la revoyant, il n'avait éprouvé qu'une seule envie: la serrer contre lui et lui dire combien elle lui manquait.

La jeune femme était entrée dans sa vie bien malgré lui. Il aurait tellement voulu ne pas succomber à ses charmes, mais Elena possédait une certaine fragilité et un charme envoutant, personne ne pouvait lui rester insensible. Lorsqu'elle était venue dans son bureau en lui proposant l'affaire Parker, son instinct lui disait de l'envoyer vers un collègue. À cause du regard de la jeune femme. Il y avait perçu une certaine fragilité qui l'effrayait. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de l'attendrir et avec son discours, il s'était senti piégé par l'intérêt qu'il éprouvait pour cette fille capable de sacrifier son entreprise par amitié.

Il avait alors accepté de l'aider et les jours suivants tous les prétextes étaient bons pour la revoir. Sa raison lui criait d'arrêter mais tout son corps le poussait vers Elena Gilbert malgré le fait qu'il savait ne pas être capable de lui offrir la vie qu'elle méritait. Parce que Katherine, même décédée faisait partie de sa vie. Parce qu'il se sentait toujours marié et avait l'impression, en fréquentant une autre femme, de se montrer infidèle envers son épouse.

Et puis, au fond de lui, il avait peur de prendre une nouvelle fois au jeu de l'amour.

– Et je t'ai perdu, murmura le jeune homme en posant son regard sur une photo d'Elena.

La jeune femme possédait un long bureau d'angle impeccablement rangé. L'ordinateur portable dont elle devait se servir pour son travail était méticuleusement posé sur un sous-main à l'effigie de New-York. Le porte crayon se trouvait plus haut, à côté d'un range-courriers posé sur le côté gauche. À l'autre bout du bureau était posé le téléphone fixe et la box internet. Entre ces deux extrémités se trouvaient un grand vide rempli par les clichés que le jeune homme regardait.

Tout d'abord Damon vit deux images familières. La première, celle d'Elena enfant, entourée de ses parents, de son frère et de sa sœur. Cette même photo qui se trouvait dans son bureau lorsqu'elle était éditrice. La seconde montrait la jeune femme avec Nana, prise à Central Park. Damon la connaissait parfaitement, il en était l'auteur.

Les deux autres photos attirèrent plus particulièrement son regard. Elena dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'hôpital avec un bébé dans les bras puis sur la seconde image la jeune femme se trouvait dans la neige, en train de faire un bonhomme de neige avec une enfant de deux-trois ans.

Damon la savait mère, il l'avait vu avec son fils au restaurant de Jenna, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait un autre enfant. Et surtout, sur ces deux photos, elle semblait si heureuse que le jeune homme ressentit ce bonheur comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Alors il retourna les clichés et décida de chasser les souvenirs des moments vécus avec chacune des femmes qui occupaient son esprit en travaillant sur le dossier d'un de ses clients.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Des théories sur la suite? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer entre Damon et Elena? Pour l'instant il ne se doute pas que Charlotte est sa fille. Pensez-vous qu'il va le découvrir? Et ses parnents?**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos avis et théories sur la suite.**

 **Bisous**

 **Amandine6938**


	6. Chapitre 4

**Voici le prochain chapitre. Court chapitre et qui se déroule dans le passé.**

 **Pims10: Damon n'arrive pas à avancer. d'un côté il pleure encore son épouse mais de l'autre il y a Elena qui a compté dans sa vie, probablement plus qu'il ne veut et qu'il ne peut l'admettre. Son retour dans sa vie le perturbe énormément. **

**Sirine: Ravie que l'histoire te plaise. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. **

**Ritej:** **_Trouver le chemin l'un vers l'autre_ est en hiatus, comme toutes mes autres fictions. J'essayerai d'y revenir, mais j'ignore quand. **

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.**

 **N'hésitez pas à partager avis et théories.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4_**

New- York, appartement d'Elena Gilbert, cinq ans plus tôt:

Grayson Gilbert commençait à être très inquiet au sujet de sa fille. Il y a deçà cinq jours, alors qu'il prenait un vol pour Londres, l'homme d'affaire avait reçu message concis de la part de sa fille disant _«Je suis malade. Je ne reviendrai pas au bureau avant quelques jours»_. Et depuis plus aucune nouvelle. Il avait appris par ses collaborateurs qu'Elena n'était toujours pas revenue travailler et lorsqu'il l'appelait, il tombait sur la messagerie.

Ce n'était pas son genre. Sa fille était une hard-working woman, elle n'avait encore jamais pris de vacances en dehors d'une semaine à Noël. De plus, elle ne comptait jamais ses heures au bureau, ramenait des tonnes de manuscrits chez elle et restait joignable sept jours sur sept pour ses auteures. Elle était même venue au bureau avec une gastro qui la déshydratait simplement parce qu'une réunion importante s'y déroulait ce jour.

Alors s'absenter cinq jours en disant seulement _«Je suis malade»_ , n'était absolument pas une attitude normale venant de sa fille.

De ses trois enfants, Elena était la plus réfractaire au moindre changement. Depuis toujours, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, la jeune femme aimait que tout soit organisé et respectait rigoureusement son emploi du temps.

Ainsi, alors que le portier de l'immeuble où sa fille résidait le laissait entré, Grayson sentit que cette histoire ne présageait rien de bon.

– Grayson, dieu merci, un Gilbert! S'exclama la meilleure amie de sa fille.

– Bonnie, que fais tu ici?

Debout au milieu de la cuisine, la jeune femme préparait une salade pour son amie.

 _Il y a trois jours la romancière s'était inquiétée de ne pas avoir de retour de son amie au sujet du nouveau chapitre qu'elle lui avait fait parvenir en début de semaine. D'ordinaire Elena lui répondait dans la journée avec tout un tas de commentaires et d'indications diverses en marge du manuscrit, alors face à son absence de réponse, Bonnie s'était inquiétée. D'autant qu'à la maison d'édition, personne ne sut lui expliquer exactement ce qui se passait._

 _Alors se rendit chez son amie et la découvrit à fleur de peau, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qui se passait, tout ce qu'Elena lui répondit fut «Il est parti. Il m'a quitté»._

 _Les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient depuis toujours. La famille de Bonnie était elle aussi originaire de Snowfall, la jeune femme allait à l'école avec Jeremy et jouait avec les Gilbert dans le square de la petite ville du Vermont. La parution de son premier roman, elle le devait à Elena qui avait déposé le manuscrit sur le bureau de son père en lui disant que ce roman était l'avenir de la collection polar._

 _La jeune éditrice était sa meilleure amie ce qui signifiait que la romancière savait tout. Depuis le début. «Meilleures amies»signifiaient «aucun secret entre nous». Ainsi la romancière était au courant de son histoire d'amour compliqué avec un homme qui refusait de s'engager._

 _– L'avocat, marmonna Bonnie avec des envies de meurtres. Que s'est-il passé?_

 _–Il est parti. C'est fini, pleura la jeune femme totalement effondrée. Son téléphone sonnait et lui il cuisinait, alors j'ai répondu. C'était ses parents. Il leur a dit que j'étais sa secrétaire. Nous nous sommes disputés. Je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec le fantôme. Mais je l'aime tellement Bonnie, si tu savais._

 _La jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre. D'un point de vue intellectuel, il était évident que cette histoire allait mal se terminer. D'un côté il y avait Elena, une jeune femme qui intellectualisait énormément mais dont la raison n'important peu par rapport à la passion qu'elle vivait avec un homme incapable de surmonter la perte de son épouse._

– Grayson, je ne suis pas certaine… Ce n'est pas à moi… Elena allait mal, expliqua la romancière. Elle ne va guère mieux. Ceci dit, elle est sortie aujourd'hui. Vue l'heure, elle ne devrait plus tarder. Je suis ravie que tu sois revenu, pour Elena c'est bien, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle soit capable de rester seule en ce moment. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer ce qui se passe.

Une réponse qui ne convainquit pas Grayson Gilbert. En homme puisant, le père d'Elena détestait rester dans le flou. Sa fille allait mal, il exigeait de savoir ce qui se passait. Et ce n'était certainement pas Bonnie Bennett, la fille d'amis proches, qui allait lui cacher la situation de sa fille.

– Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle a le cœur brisé, déclara la jeune femme. Et je ne dirais rien d'autre Grayson! C'est à ta fille de t'en dire plus, si elle accepte de t'en parler.

– Elena est parfois si secrète Bonnie, je doute qu'elle ne se confie à moi. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle voyait quelqu'un! Qui est cet enfoiré?

– Grayson je ne dirai plus rien.

L'homme d'affaire et la jeune femme s'apprêtaient à argumenter mais le téléphone de l'éditeur sonna. La police l'informait que sa fille avait été arrêté pour tapage nocturne.

D'un pas autoritaire, il descendit, regagna sa voiture avec chauffeur et se saisit de son smartphone. Il s'empressa d'appeler son avocat personnel. Il connaissait Maitre Robert «Rob» Hartwell depuis des années, l'homme de loi faisait partie de ses plus proches amis. Il savait qu'il tirerait Elena d'affaire et enterrerait le dossier sans que qui que soit à New-York et dans les alentours n'entende parler de cette affaire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors, le chapitre vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à partager vos théories sur la suite de l'histoire.**

 **Bisous.**

 **Amandine6938**


	7. Chapitre 5

**Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Sybiline37: Je suis une peu pareille que toi (et Elena donc). Je suis une personne qui a du mal à décrocher du boulot et je ne supporte pas de ne rien faire. Même me reposer, c'est trop difficile. Au niveau de l'histoire, Grayson sait Elena fragile mais il est loin de s'imaginer tout ce qui a pu se passer. Bonnie et Elena ont grandi ensemble a Snowfall, elles se connaissent depuis toujours. Effectivement Damon n'est pas idiot et c'est pas forcement la meilleure des idées que de vouloir lui cacher la vérité même s'il s'agit de protéger Charlotte, je suis d'accord. Mais il faut comprendre qu'Elena n'est pas du tout objective. Elle a tellement souffert avec Damon, elle adore sa fille, elle perd totalement son impartialité. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. **

**Delicity-Unicorn: Oui Damon ne veut plus souffrir, il n'a rien laisser paraitre devant Elena, même si c'est compréhensible, Elena avait besoin qu'il lève le masque devant elle. Le passé ne va pas arranger le présent. Et oui, il y a toujours Charlotte. Pour l'instant Damon est à mille lieux de la vérité, mais il n'est pas idiot, si on lui donne les bons indices il comprendra. Elena est très protectrice envers sa fille. Damon aurait un choc s'il découvrait la vérité, et vu tous les non-dits entre eux, je crois que tu as raison, ce serait explosif.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5_**

New- York, cinq ans plus tôt:

Il était dix-neuf heures lorsque, pour la première fois depuis sa rupture avec Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert posa les pieds dans les rues peuplées de New-York city. Ce soir-là, comme tous les jours depuis cette horrible matinée, la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas sortir mais la présence de Bonnie chez elle, cuisinant pour elle, la traitant comme une enfant alitée par la une lourde maladie, l'oppressait. Elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, sa meilleure amie avait toutes les bonnes attentions mais la brunette voulait se retrouver seule. Elle souhait respirer. Elle désirait s'évader de cette atmosphère angoissante et des souvenirs de sa rupture chaotique. Ainsi malgré cette insoutenable fatigue qui l'accompagnait, malgré le monde autour d'elle, la jeune femme éprouvait un sentiment de liberté et au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans les rues animées de la ville, Elena avait l'impression d'oublier. Elle désirait plus que tout oublier et que ces maudites larmes qui coulaient sur son visage cessent.

Brièvement elle songea à rentrer dans un bar et noyer son chagrin dans un verre d'alcool mais le passif alcoolique de sa sœur l'en dissuada. Elle préféra continuer à avancer et arriva finalement à Central Park où elle s'installa sur un banc et observa longuement les usagers défiler devant elle.

Mais très vite elle fut excédée par les vendeurs à la sauvette, les sportifs grossiers, les amoureux se bécotant dans la pelouse et les éclats de rires des familles. Alors elle ferma les yeux. Un long moment elle resta ainsi. Peut-être s'était-elle endormie, elle n'en savait rien. Ce fut l'air commençant à se rafraichir qui la décida à se lever.

Ensuite des ambulanciers se trouvaient autour d'elle, Elena ne comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé. Ils l'emmenaient à l'hôpital et ce fut seulement sur le trajet qu'elle saisit avoir été victime d'un malaise.

 _«Je suis seulement fatiguée»_ , plaida-t-elle désespérément afin qu'on la laisse sortir. Mais les médecins ne l'écoutaient pas. Ils l'avaient ausculté et fait passer un bilan sanguin. Elle attendait depuis les résultats, une infirmière lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait sortir que lorsque les résultats arriveraient. Quel ne fut pas son choc lorsque l'interne arriva et lui lâcha ces quelques mots:

 _«Vous êtes enceinte, mademoiselle Gilbert»._ Puis s'en était suivi tout un laïus sur le fait qu'elle devait se reposer et prendre soin d'elle. Elena ne put qu'acquisse bêtement sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. C'était trop difficile à admettre, elle venait de rompre, le bébé n'était absolument pas programmé, elle n'y arriverait jamais. Pas sans Damon.

Ainsi dès qu'elle quitta les urgences, elle monta dans un taxi et lui demanda de la déposer à l'appartement de Damon. Elle se sentait vraiment mal, ses nerfs la lâchaient, elle le savait mais elle pensait qu'elle devait au jeune homme la vérité. Il avait le droit de savoir pour le bébé.

En arrivant en bas de l'immeuble, la jeune femme tremblait. Elle sonna fébrilement mais n'ayant aucune réponse, elle supposa que Damon l'avait vu depuis l'interphone et qu'il refusait de lui ouvrir.

 _«Tant pis pour lui»,_ songea-t-elle amèrement en composant le digicode de la porte. Elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Puisque l'une des rares fois où elle l'avait accompagné, elle l'avait vu tapé le code d'entrée, elle comptait aller directement frapper à sa porte et le forcer à lui ouvrir.

Peut-être perdait-elle la raison, surement, mais elle ne comptait pas quitter cet immeuble sans avoir parlé à Damon. Elle frappa fébrilement à sa porte, puis avec un peu plus de force. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle tapa encore plus fort et sentant ses nerfs se rompre, elle tambourina à la porte et se mit à crier encore et encore, toujours plus fort afin que le jeune homme lui ouvre.

En vain. Dix minutes plus tard, la police venait la chercher et l'emmenait au commissariat du quartier, les menottes aux poignets. Dieu merci, les agents ne l'avaient pas enfermé en cellule. Ils devaient avoir pitié d'elle.

– Elena! S'exclama son père en la rejoignant. Elena, ma puce, que s'est-il passé?

Et ce fut ainsi que la jeune femme, à bout, se confia péniblement à son père.

Fou de rage, l'homme se fit violence afin de ne pas exploser de colère devant sa fille. Ah si Salvatore se trouvait devant lui, il lui parlerait du pays. L'homme d'affaire n'était pas du genre vicieux mais il se jura de le lui faire payer. Il se promit que Damon Salvatore allait vivre un enfer!

– Je veux rentrer à la maison. Je veux retourner à Snowfall. Ramène-moi à Snowfall.

Snowfall, de nos jours:

Voilà bien longtemps qu'Elena Gilbert ne s'était pas sentie aussi anxieuse. D'ordinaire passer la porte de sa charmante maison qui respirait les souvenirs de son enfance lui procurait un sentiment de confort et de sécurité. Mais ce soir-là, Damon Salvatore se trouvait de l'autre côté de la grande porte blanche.

Oh dieu qu'elle n'aurait jamais souhaité le revoir! Le savoir si près d'elle, dans sa maison, la faisait se sentir si vulnérable. Elle avait la sensation que tout son être allait la trahir. Elle qui avait passé les cinq dernières années à essayer de s'endurcir en se faisant cette promesse intérieure qu'aucun homme ne la ferait plus jamais souffrir. Pour Charlotte, elle devait être plus forte que jamais. Elle devait à tout prix protéger son enfant et lui montrer l'exemple d'une femme forte et indépendante. Ceci dit, le penser très fort ne suffisait pas. Il fallait joindre les actes à cette promesse intérieure. Elena devait se montrer le plus détachée possible et ne surtout pas regarder Damon dans les yeux. Si elle le faisait, elle serait perdue. Depuis leur première rencontre, en un simple regard, il arrivait à la troubler au point qu'elle en oubliait tout.

Inspirant un grand coup, elle se décida à franchir le seuil de la porte d'entrée et d'un pas dynamique se dirigea vers la cuisine. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de s'arrêter prendre un plat au restaurant, elle comptait attraper un yaourt dans le frigo et l'avaler à l'étage avant de prendre une bonne douche pour chasser les tourments qui lui donnaient la migraine.

Mais en entrant dans la pièce, elle fut totalement décontenancée par ce qu'elle vit. Damon se trouvait derrière les fourneaux tandis que ses parents rangeaient le capharnaüm qui les entouraient. Quant à la chienne, elle s'était assise aux pieds du jeune homme, comme à l'époque. Elena n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Nana avait reconnu Damon. Cette chienne l'adorait. Dès qu'elle le voyait, elle lui faisait des fêtes et le suivait partout. Elle l'embêtait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la prenne sur ses genoux. Heureuse elle s'y allongeait et lui léchouillait la main.

Le regard d'Elena navigua entre Damon, qui venait de lâcher la spatule avec laquelle il brassait une sauce, et ses parents qui rangeaient le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la cuisine. Avec diplomatie Lily s'en excusa et Elena se fit violence pour relativiser alors que ce désordre la stressait au plus haut point.

–Je crois que je vais vous laisser, déclara-t-elle avec tact. Je prends seulement un yaourt dans le frigo et je vais chercher mon mac dans le bureau, ensuite le file à l'étage, dit-elle en se mordant nerveusement les lèvres. Vous avez remplis le frigo?

– Et bien déjà que nous nous imposons chez vous, je trouvais cela normal de vous rendre ce service, répondit Lily. Et oubliez ce yaourt: vous restez manger avec nous. C'est mon fils qui cuisine. Je dois vous avouer que ma première idée était de préparer le repas moi-même mais c'était un fiasco. Damon a eu la grande gentillesse, non sans râler, de venir à la rescousse de sa pauvre mère.

– Écoutez madame Salvatore…

– Appelez-moi Lily.

– Lily, j'apprécie l'offre mais…

– Le «mais» ne fait pas partie du vocabulaire de mon épouse. Damon, dis à ton amie-ancienne collègue de s'installer avec nous.

– Ils s'y mettent à deux, marmonna le jeune homme d'un air désolé.

Mais un repas avec celui qui l'avait tant fait pleurer, à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux était trop difficile pour la jeune femme qui déclina poliment l'invitation. Et pour lutter contre les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux, elle s'empressa d'appeler Caroline afin de raconter une histoire à Charlotte.

La fillette choisi une histoire de princesse d'un recueil qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Elena lui narra les aventures de son héroïne préférée avec amour avant de lui souhaiter tendrement une bonne nuit.

–Je t'aime aussi mon bébé. Je t'aime très, très fort, dit-elle en raccrochant.

La maison sans Charlotte lui paraissait si vide. Elena essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et décida de ranger le recueil de nouvelles dans la bibliothèque là ou sa fille aurait dû le remettre.

Elle descendit sur la pointe des pieds. Hors de question que les Salvatore ne l'entrainent dans ce maudit repas. Elle les entendait encore se désoler qu'elle ne se soit pas jointe à eux et apercevait Damon entrain de ranger la cuisine, Nana derrière lui.

Puis le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur le piano. En voyant le clavier recouvert, elle comprit que l'animosité du jeune homme pour l'instrument demeurait la même. Elle ne laissait jamais le clavier couvert. Elle trouvait cela triste un piano fermé. En revanche Damon le refermait tout le temps. À cause du souvenir de Katherine. Elena n'était pas du genre à détester qui que ce soit mais elle haïssait de tout son être Katherine Salvatore!

Bouillonnante de colère, la jeune femme découvrit le clavier et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à remonter à l'étage, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement sur une femme à l'allure exubérante: _«Elena, Charlotte, je vous souhaite en avance un joyeux Noel!»_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Des théories sur la suite? Le flashback? Le retour d'Elena chez elle avec les Salvatore dans la cuisine? L'arrivée de la mystérieuse femme? À votre avis, qui est-ce?**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos avis et théories sur la suite.**

 **Bisous**

 **Amandine6938**


	8. Chapitre 6

**Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Sybiline37: La période rupture a été très traumatisante pour Elena. Sa vie a totalement changé à ce moment. Elle s'est retrouvé seule. Enceinte. Elle a changé démissionnée. Elle est passé de la ville à la campagne. Il y aura d'autres scènes avec les parents Salvatore. dans les chapitres à venir. Effectivement là Lily n'a pas trop posé de questions. la journée a été longue, elle n'est pas chez elle... J'espère que la suite te plaira. **

**Dans ce chapitre vous découvrirez qui est la mystérieuse femme débarque chez Elena.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6_**

– Maman! S'exclama la jeune femme.

Vêtue d'un simple chemisier à pois, d'un jean slim retroussé au mollet et de petites ballerines plates aux pieds, la mère de la jeune femme contrastait totalement avec l'épais manteau blanc que l'on pouvait apercevoir derrière elle.

Comme toujours, Miranda Sommers vivait en décalage du restant de sa famille. Elle passait son temps à l'étranger, à faire des reportages sur des tribus autochtones ou à aller à la rencontre d'artistes excentriques; elle ne revenait à Snowfall que lorsqu'une pulsion la mettait dans un avion en direction des États-Unis. C'était un véritable esprit libre qui adorait se moquer des convenances.

Pourtant l'intrépide reporter avait tenté de vivre une vie moins tumultueuse, une vie plus posée. Alors jeune journaliste couvrant une exposition à Manhattan, elle avait rencontré Grayson Gilbert dont elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse.

Un véritable coup de fondre! Un an après, elle l'épousait, puis sept mois plus tard, Miranda mit au monde Caroline et abandonna un temps sa carrière pour se consacrer à sa famille.

Les naissances de ses enfants l'avaient couvertes de bonheur. Les élever la comblait. Elle adorait partager des moments fous avec eux et inventer des jeux de plus en plus excentriques pour le simple plaisir de vivre de grands instants de rigolades. Ceci dit sa vie de femme, sa vie d'épouse ne la satisfaisait plus. Grayson passait son temps à travailler, il passait peu de temps en famille, et un matin, Miranda en avait eu assez. Une offre de reportage en Indonésie lui avait été proposé par son ancien patron et elle l'accepta signant ainsi la fin de son mariage.

– Surprise ma chérie! J'ai terminé mon reportage en Inde, j'adore l'Inde, et je me suis dit, c'est Noël, rentrons à la maison! Oh et juste avant l'Inde, j'étais en Australie. J'ai des tonnes d'idées pour faire de la peinture aborigène avec Charlotte. Tu n'aurais un mur blanc? Il me faut absolument un grand mur!

Sous le regard éberlué de sa fille, la femme à l'esprit anticonformiste avança dans la maison et inspecta chacun des murs du salon.

– Un mur, marmonna Elena, horrifiée. De la peinture sur mon mur! Maman il est hors de question que tu ne fasses de la peinture aborigène ou je ne sais quel travail artistique sur un des murs de cette maison! Achète une grande bande de papier, peint sur des vieux draps, mais ne touche pas à mes murs, j'espère que tu m'as bien comprise?

Dans la cuisine, les Salvatore alertés par l'arrivée champêtre de Miranda Gilbert l'observaient intrigués, et il fallut quelques minutes à la mère d'Elena pour remarquer leur présence.

– Oh Elena, tu n'étais pas seule! S'exclama-t-elle en allant à la rencontre de la famille. Pardonnez-moi, je suis Miranda Sommers, la maman d'Elena. Ma puce, il faut vraiment que tu me dises lorsque tu as du monde à la maison! Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais mettre un foulard rouge sur la porte, ce serait notre code secret pour me dire de ne pas débarquer en fanfare. Souviens-toi de ma visite surprise à New-York! Tu étais affreusement gênée.

 _Un beau dimanche de mai Miranda sonnait gaiement à la porte de sa fille. D'ordinaire la femme ne s'embarrassait pas de telle convenance, elle ouvrait la porte et rentrait, mais cette fois ci, la serrure était fermée à clé. Alors elle attendit patiemment qu'Elena ne vienne lui ouvrir._

 _– Surprise ma chérie! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement._

 _– Maman, bredouilla la jeune femme en rougissant. Mais, que fais-tu ici?_

 _– Cache ta joie, répliqua sa mère en faisant mine de se vexer. Elena pourrais-tu me laisser entrer, je meurs d'envie de boire un bon café et je ne compte pas dormir sur le seuil de ta porte!_

 _La jeune femme balbutia quelques mots alors que sa mère l'observa plus en détail. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés, elle ne portait qu'une simple nuisette enfilée à la va vite alors que ses pommettes rougissaient._

 _– Tu n'es pas seule, comprit Miranda. Qui est-ce?_

 _– Maman, ce n'est pas…_

 _– Ok, ça va, je ne pose pas de questions au sujet de ton mystérieux étalon! Déclara Miranda en voyant le regard embarrassé de sa fille. En tout cas tu as l'air épanouie. Très épanouie, dit-t-elle avec sous-entendus. Je crois que je vais aller à l'hôtel. On déjeune ensemble quand tu voudras ma chérie. Oh, Elena, amuse-toi bien._

– Petit ami? Demanda Miranda à sa fille en jetant un coup d'œil à Damon. Mignon.

– Non! S'écria la jeune femme. C'est Jenna.

– Le petit ami de Jenna? S'intrigua Miranda.

– Non, soupira Elena en tentant au mieux de contenir ses émotions. Maman laisse-moi te présenter la famille Salvatore. Voici Lily, Giuseppe et… Damon. Ils ont eu quelques soucis avec leur voiture, ils sont coincés à Snowfall pour quelques temps. Jenna n'avait plus de chambres de libres à l'auberge du coup je les héberge. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais tu dois être épuisée par le décalage horaires avec l'Inde, montons tes bagages à l'étage.

– Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez vous joindre à nous pour le diner, proposa aimablement Lily. Nous avons commencé le repas mais…

– C'est très gentil mais je suis épuisée par le voyage et le jet-lag, je vais monter me coucher. Elena chérie, Charlotte dort-elle déjà? Je meurs d'envie de faire de faire un câlin à ma petite-fille adorée!

– Elle dort chez Caroline, bredouilla la jeune femme alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle.

La jeune femme qui ne désirait pas que Damon entende parler de Charlotte ne fut pas vraiment ravie que sa mère, à peine arrivée, mette les pieds dans le plat. Pinçant les lèvres en signe de frustration, elle tourna des talons pour se saisir d'une des lourdes valises de Miranda et entreprit de la monter à l'étage lorsqu'elle entendit Giuseppe Salvatore réprimander son fils afin qu'il aille l'aider.

– Laisse-moi faire, murmura Damon en la regardant à peine.

S'il la regardait droit dans les yeux, il y verrait cet océan de peine au fond de son regard de biche et ressentirait toute la colère qui se dégageait de la jeune femme lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole. Il préféra lui déposer rapidement les bagages de sa mère dans la chambre d'amis dans le plus grand silence et en évitant de poser ses yeux sur elle. Puis, une fois les affaires de Miranda déposées dans la chambre d'amis, le jeune homme s'empressa de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée.

– Il est charmant! S'exclama la mère. Et canon! Si tu veux un conseil, puisqu'il est coincé à Snowfall pour quelques temps, profite en. Tes chakras sont tous renfermés, ça te détendrait de… _danser le tango_ , si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

 _J'ai déjà «dansé le tango» avec Damon. Et ça s'est mal terminé,_ songea tristement la jeune femme en quittant la pièce sur une simple _«Bonne nuit»_ adressé à sa mère et partit se coucher agacée. Non seulement elle hébergeait chez elle Damon Salvatore qui éveillait en elle des sentiments contradictoires et qui l'avait jadis abandonné, mais en plus sa mère, qu'elle adorait mais qui était une femme très libre d'esprit et sans aucune limite venait de débarquer. La savoir en présence de son ancien petit ami/père de Charlotte l'angoissait. Sa mère pouvait dire ou faire n'importe quoi et mettre involontairement en péril la stabilité dont elle et Charlotte jouissaient.

De son côté Miranda qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil était descendue et buvait un verre avec les Salvatore prenant en otage Damon qui ne rêvait que d'une chose: fuir la conversation dont le principal sujet n'était autre qu'Elena.

Mais Lily lui avait interdit de faire faux bonds à leurs hôtes et comme il ne souhaitait pas entrer dans un long débat avec cette femme qui réussissait toujours à avoir le dernier mot, il obtempéra.

– Alors votre fille vit toute seule dans cette si grande maison? S'enquit Giuseppe.

– Oui. Il s'agissait de la maison de mes parents. Ma mère me l'a légué à sa mort avec quelques autres terrains. J'ai donné les terrains au Nord à Caroline, Jeremy a eu ceux situés au Sud et j'ai offert cette propriété à Elena. Quand elle a quitté New-York, elle est venue y vivre. Elle y a trouvé la tranquillité dont elle avait besoin pour écrire et elle donne des cours de piano aux enfants du coin. Ma petite Charlotte, la fille d'Elena, joue comme une prodigue! Elle est tellement adorable, elle ressemble à sa mère au même âge! J'ai trois petits enfants, mais ma petite Chacha c'est particulier. Elena s'est retrouvée seule pour l'élever, le père de la petite… Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé entre eux. Je suis rentrée à Snowfall et j'ai trouvé ma fille en pleine dépression, enceinte de cinq mois. Et c'était une grossesse difficile. Elena était alitée et sous surveillance médicale. Elle avait tellement de problèmes. Ma fille est si douce, vraiment Elena est d'une gentillesse infinie, je ne comprends pas comment un homme a pu être si horrible avec elle. Oh si je connaissais celui qui a osé lui faire tant de mal, je l'écraserai comme la vermine qu'il est! Mais ni mes filles, ni mon ex-mari n'ont voulu me dire de qui il s'agissait. Et Elena m'a fait promettre de ne pas mettre mon nez dans cette affaire, alors je m'y tiens. Autant dire que c'est un effort monumental pour moi!

Six heures et quart et Elena Gilbert était déjà debout. Après le repas de Salvatore et les courses qu'ils avaient faites, la jeune femme profitait de cette matinée ou tous dormaient afin de remettre de l'ordre dans sa cuisine. Certes elle avait vu Damon y remettre un peu d'ordre, et même s'il connaissait son organisation, il ne la savait pas par cœur. Et jamais Elena Gilbert n'avait supporté que les choses ne se trouvent pas exactement à leur place!

– Tu es déjà réveillée, marmonna Miranda en prenant une tasse de café.

– Oui. Je range. J'aurai pensé que tu hibernerais une bonne partie de la journée.

– Oh je suis bien trop pressée de retrouver mes petits enfants pour penser à me reposer! Je bois mon café et je file chez Caro. Elena, j'étais sérieuse hier soir en te disant de te détendre. Regarde-toi, tu es toute stressée! Si tu veux j'ai de l'herbe, si ça peut d'aider.

– Maman! S'offusqua bruyamment la jeune femme. Sérieusement de l'herbe? Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi. Il est hors de question que tu ne gardes cette merde dans ma maison! Imagine si Charlotte tombe dessus. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'en débarrasser. TOUT DE SUITE!

Miranda tenta de plaider en sa faveur mais l'entrée de Damon dans la cuisine mit fin à la conversation. Elena rappela à sa mère de penser à jeter la drogue alors que cette dernière quittait la maison pour rejoindre celle de sa fille ainée.

– Désolée de t'avoir réveillé, murmura-t-elle. Ma mère a le don pour me mettre hors de moi. Elle n'est pas méchante, je l'adore, c'est seulement…

– Vous êtes toutes les deux bien différentes, souligna simplement le jeune homme. Tu es sérieuse, très organisée alors que ta mère, on dirait qu'elle sort tout droit des années soixante! Elle est assez peace and love, je me trompe?

Elena était tellement mal à l'aise, elle sentait toute sa souffrance la submerger, elle préféra quitter la pièce alors que jeune homme cherchait à lui parler sans savoir quoi lui dire.

 _Il faut vraiment que j'appelle le docteur O'Connell!_ Pensa-t-il en prenant une tasse de café.

Encore ce matin, il se demandait comment il allait gérer la situation.

Oui Damon Salvatore avait bien besoin d'aide. Sa psy lui serait plus utile que jamais.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Des théories sur la suite? L'arrivée de Miranda? Son caractère? Le flashback? Pensez-vous que Damon va finir par découvrir la vérité ou qu'Elena lui dira tout?**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos avis et théories sur la suite.**

 **Bisous**

 **Amandine6938**


	9. Chapitre 7

**Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Pims10:** **Oui mais on en apprendra plus dans le prochain** **chapitre. Enfin les détails. Pour répondre à ta question envoyée par mp, je me remettrais aux autres fics mais j'ignore quand.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7_**

Lily et Giuseppe Salvatore étaient sortis tôt ce matin-là. La femme désirait découvrir la petite ville du Vermont dans laquelle il résidait. Leur journée commença par un excellent petit déjeuner au restaurant de Jenna. Ensuite, ils découvrirent les livres d'Elena dans la librairie du coin. Des livres pour enfants et adolescents.

– Si nous avions des petits enfants, je pourrais leur acheter un conte, ronchonna Lily en reposant un livre de leur hôte.

– Lilian Salvatore, ne recommence pas! S'écria Giuseppe. Damon va finir par ne plus t'adresser la parole à force de lui mettre une telle pression. Lâche-le un peu.

– Depuis _l'autre_ il n'a eu personne! S'emporta son épouse. Ou alors personne de sérieux. Ce n'est pas bien qu'il s'enferme dans une telle solitude. Je vais finir par lui dire!

– Je te l'interdit! Il a déjà bien trop souffert.

– Il a peut-être besoin de cette vérité, aussi dure soit-elle, pour tourner la page. N'as-tu pas envie que ton fils soit heureux? Ne mérite-t-il pas de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver une femme qui l'aime et des enfants qui lui sautent dans les bras? Alors à moins que tu n'aies une meilleure idée Giuseppe, je vais tout lui dire. Et tant pis s'il me déteste pour avoir été celle qui brise l'auréole qu'il a déposé sur la tête de cette garce! Je préféré que mon fils me haïsse et oublie cette fille, qu'il fasse sa vie en se mariant, en ayant des enfants, qu'il vive dans le bonheur mais me garde rancune plutôt qu'il soit seul et malheureux jusqu'à sa mort.

– Lily ne fais pas ça.

– Je veux que mon fils soit heureux. Actuellement il ne l'est pas. Merde Giuseppe, il croise beaucoup de femmes et aucune…

– Et s'il tombait sur une autre Katherine?

– Personne ne retomberait deux fois sur une garce pareille! Certifia Lilian. J'aimerai le voir avec quelqu'un comme Elena. C'est une très belle femme, plutôt charmante. Intelligente et généreuse. Damon serait heureux avec elle, j'en suis certaine. `

– À tes risques et périls Lily! Notre fils ne va pas apprécier que tu ne joues les cupidons, tu es prévenue. Et au sujet de Katherine, ne le fais pas. Ne lui dit pas ce que nous avions découvert à son sujet.

– Il y a quelque chose de familier chez Elena, poursuivit son épouse sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est sa voix, depuis hier, je n'arrête pas de me poser cette question: où l'ai-je entendue? Je l'ai déjà entendue mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où et quand, mais je suis certaine de l'avoir déjà entendu parler! Pepe?

– Ah ne me demande pas à moi, je n'en sais rien! À la télévision peut-être? Elle vend des livres, tu as du l'entendre dans une émission!

– Je n'en sais rien. Tu pourrais être plus attentif!

Ce fut en se chipotant que les parents Salvatore se redirent au marché de Noël de cette charmante bourgade qui le séduisaient de plus en plus. Lily y acheta des santons ainsi que quelques autres décorations faites mains et de la nourriture. Des chocolats et du café pour son fils ainsi qu'un immense panier garni pour la jeune femme qui les hébergeait. Son mari se chargeait de leurs provisions personnelles avec des charcuteries, boissons et sucreries en tout genre.

– Sérieusement Pepe, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche! Je suis persuadée que je dois impérativement me rappeler quand et où j'ai entendu la voix d'Elena, s'agaça subitement Lily. Ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose je le sens.

– Comme quoi? Soit sérieuse Lilian!

– Ils sont bizarres tous les deux. Damon ne la regarde même pas dans les yeux mais dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, il l'observe intensément et son regard est plein de tristesse. Sans parler du fait qu'ils ne se parlent quasiment pas et pourtant ils se connaissent.

– Tu deviens folle! Ralla Giuseppe.

– Et puis il y a Elena aussi, continua son épouse. Elle était très mal à l'aise lorsqu'on lui a proposé de dîner avec nous! Elle a décliné l'offre même si nous avons insisté. Et tu avais demandé à Damon d'appuyer notre offre, il s'est contenté d'un commentaire mais ne lui a pas dit de se joindre à nous. Les deux fois où elle s'est retrouvée en présence de Damon, elle se renfermait et il y a même eu un moment où elle l'a fusillé du regard et il a réagi comme s'il savait pertinemment pourquoi. Tu sais il a mis ses mains dans les poches et a baissé les yeux comme il faisait enfant lorsqu'il venait de se faire prendre après une bêtise.

– Peut-être ne s'apprécient-ils pas énormément?

– Non.

– Tu as raison ça n'a pas de sens, admis son mari. Damon la connait bien. Il a su nous dire que c'était une femme assez _«organisé»_.

– Notre fils a employé le mot _«maniaque»_. Non ils se connaissent bien, je suis d'accord. Crois-tu que… Tu sais…

– Je ne sais pas si Damon a eu une aventure avec elle!

– _«Aventure»_ , que je n'aime pas ce mot! Tellement vulgaire! _«Une histoire»_ est une terme plus joli, le reprit Lilian. Si c'est le cas, pourquoi l'a-t-il laissé partir? Elle est parfaite pour lui!

– Nous la connaissons à peine!

– Je le sens Giuseppe. Elena est parfaite pour mon fils!

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Des théories sur la suite? Que pensez-vous de cette conversation entre Lily et Giuseppe? Que de mystères autour de Katherine. Des théories?**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos avis et théories sur la suite.**

 **Bisous**

 **Amandine6938**


	10. Chapitre 8

**Nouveau chapitre! Chapitre Delena! Youpi... ou pas.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, j'y réponds de suite:**

 **Pims10:** **Giuseppe détestait** **Katherine. Lily la haïssait. À juste titre? En tout cas il y a bien un mystère autour de Katherine. Peut-être même que l'image qu'à Damon d'elle est totalement erronée? Ou alors ce sont Lily et Giuseppe qui n'appréciaient pas la différence de classe sociale entre leur fils et leur belle fille. En tout cas il y a bien des secrets.**

 **Sybiline37: Ah oui Miranda et Elena sont les exactes opposées, je confirme! Miranda va semer un peu la pagaille sur son chemin. C'est naturel chez elle. Damon savait qu'Elena avait une fille. Il a vu des photos sur son bureau dans le chapitre 3. Souviens toi de ce passage: _"Les deux autres photos attirèrent plus particulièrement son regard. Elena dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'hôpital avec un bébé dans les bras puis sur la seconde image la jeune femme se trouvait dans la neige, en train de faire un bonhomme de neige avec une enfant de deux-trois ans.Damon la savait mère, il l'avait vu avec son fils au restaurant de Jenna, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait un autre enfant. Et surtout, sur ces deux photos, elle semblait si heureuse que le jeune homme ressentit ce bonheur comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Alors il retourna les clichés et décida de chasser les souvenirs des moments vécus avec chacune des femmes qui occupaient son esprit en travaillant sur le dossier d'un de ses clients"._ Il pensait encore que Nik était le bébé d'Elena et qu'elle avait aussi un fille à cause des photos sur son bureau. Mais sur les clichés, Charlotte était plus jeune, il n'a pas fait le rapprochement parce que dans son esprit il visualisait Charlotte comme une enfant d'environ 3 ans. Et oui Damon est du genre à avoir la culpabilité pour meilleure amie! C'est pas gagné, en effet, entre lui et Elena. Katherine a un lourd passé, c'est tout ce que je dirai. Mais lourd signifie-t-il sombre passé? **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8_**

À la mi matinée, Damon Salvatore profitait du calme qui régnait dans la charmante demeure d'Elena pour travailler. Il était seul sur toute la propriété. Ses parents se promenaient en ville, l'ouragan Miranda Gilbert se trouvait chez sa fille ainée tandis qu'il avait entendu Elena sortir avec Nana pour une promenade dans l'immense parc de la demeure. C'était le moment ou jamais pour se jeter à corps perdu dans les dossiers de clients importants. S'il voulait obtenir le poste d'associé au sein de son cabinet, il devait se donner corps et âme aux affaires des particuliers avant de renouer avec le droit des entreprises.

Il repensa au moment où tout avait basculer pour lui. Il venait de revenir de ses vacances post rupture avec l'idée d'avoir une longue et sérieuse discussion avec Elena. Il ne souhaitait pas que les choses entre eux s'achèvent sur des cris et des larmes. Mais en passant à son appartement, il avait trouvé portes closes. Il était donc venu plus tôt le lendemain à la Gilbert Tower afin de la voir. L'éditrice se levait tôt, elle faisait toujours partie des premiers arrivés à la maison d'édition. Mais son bureau était tristement vide. Lucie, une employée du marketing avec qui Elena avait l'habitude de prendre sa pause lui apprit à midi que la jeune femme avait quitté l'entreprise.

Au même moment, l'assistante du patron l'informa que Grayson souhaitait s'entretenir sur le champ avec lui.

Sur le coup le jeune avocat ne comprit pas pourquoi. Personne n'avait rien à lui reprocher, il était le meilleur avocat de l'entreprise et s'y dévouait corps et âme. Seulement voilà, le patron était furieux pour des raisons personnelles. Il lui en voulait d'avoir brisé le cœur de sa fille et lui donna du travail de subalterne. Pendant des mois il devait rédiger des contrats, relire des documents et taper de la paperasse. Plus rien d'intéressant ne lui était confié sur ordre de Grayson Gilbert.

Six mois plus tard, ne tenant plus, le jeune homme posait sa démission. Il pensait trouver facilement un nouvel emploi d'avocat d'entreprise mais le père d'Elena avait veillé à ce que cela ne soit pas le cas. Damon n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'entrer dans un cabinet privé pour se mettre au service des particuliers.

Quelques accords le tirèrent de ses pensées. Elena jouait du piano. Elle jouait parfaitement mais Damon ne le supportait pas. Elle le savait. Il ne lui avait jamais caché que le son de l'instrument lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. À croire qu'elle le faisait exprès!

Furibond, il sortit violemment de la pièce et commença à crier:

– Elena tu le fais vraiment exprès, tu es vraiment obligée de me casser les oreilles avec cet horrible instrument!

Au même moment la jeune femme entrait avec sa chienne et à attendre Damon hurler ainsi sur un pianiste, elle accourut au salon et ne lui laissa même pas le temps de s'excuser.

Il venait de crier sur Charlotte! Miranda avait dû la ramener et la petite s'était installée au piano en l'attendant.

En voyant l'enfant, le jeune homme s'était tut, sa mine se décomposa et il balbutia quelques mots alors qu'Elena, qui arrivait au même moment, prit la petite en larmes et hurla sur l'avocat:

– Tu es vraiment un grand malade, ce n'est qu'une enfant! Elle n'a pas à subir tes névroses! Tu n'as vraiment plus de cœur, comment peux-tu…

– Que se passe-t-il ici? Gronda Miranda alertée par les bruits. Pourquoi Charlotte pleure-t-elle?

– Maman prend Charlotte et sors là tout de suite de la maison, grogna Elena en fusillant toujours l'avocat du regard.

Ce dernier observait son ancienne maitresse et l'enfant. Il avait vu la fillette en photo mais il ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse être aussi grande.

Elena criait, elle l'insultait, elle intellectualisait en lui disant qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il tourne la page s'il ne voulait devenir un homme détestable et recommençait à le traiter plus bas que terre tout en pleurant avant d'exiger qu'il ne s'approche plus, ni d'elle, ni de sa fille. Elle hurlait qu'elle souhaitait qu'il quitte cette maison alors que lui ne cessait de se poser des questions au sujet de la fillette.

Quel âge avait-elle? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de se reconnaitre en elle? Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse de son enfant? Elena n'aurait jamais pu lui faire une chose pareille, qu'importe ce qui a pu se passer entre eux. Il tenta de chasser cette idée folle et angoissante de son esprit mais au lieu de ça, la question sortit de ses lèvres bien malgré lui alors que le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa.

Il savait. Ou du moins en voyant Charlotte, il avait compris. Ses grands yeux bleus baignés de larmes trahissaient la paternité de Damon. Et sa réaction était exactement celle qu'Elena avait imaginé! Il paniquait et entamait une série de reproches alors que la jeune femme, qui sentait une boule d'angoisse se former dans ses entrailles, tentait vainement de tout nier.

– Alors c'est vrai? Comment as-tu pu? Mais c'est peut-être ce que tu désirais? Un enfant. Et au passage tu comptais me piéger. Après tout tu n'arrêtais pas de m'emmerder en voulant une relation officielle et tout le tralala! Mais tu ne t'es pas demandé si moi je voulais d'un gosse. Or toi tu n'as jamais caché en vouloir. Tu m'as manipulé pour que je te mette enceinte et ensuite tu t'es barrée! Quelle genre de femme fait un truc pareil?

– Tu es monstrueux, pleura la jeune femme en colère et blessée. Te rends tu comptes de ce que tu es entrain de me dire? Je voulais des enfants, oui. Un jour! Et certainement pas dans ces circonstances. Ma grossesse a été une surprise. Mais tu préfères penser que je suis la méchante de l'histoire. Ça attenue ta culpabilité vis-à-vis de Katherine. Tu ne culpabilises pas de m'avoir abandonné. Tu ne regrettes pas qu'à cause de ton incapacité à t'engager, Charlotte grandit sans père. Non, tu préfères être loyal envers une morte qui a partagé seulement dix mois de ta vie, il y a dix ans, au lieu de te soucier des vivants qui sont restés près de toi bien plus longtemps! Mais je veux que tu l'entendes, je ne compte pas entrer dans ton jeu et atténuer ta culpabilité par rapport à ton cher fantôme! Oui j'ai mis au monde l'enfant qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Et oui je la déteste. Non je la hais. Je hais de toutes mes forces et de tout mon être Katherine. Je la hais comme jamais je n'ai haïs qui que ce soit d'autre sur cette terre. Ton obsession pour elle m'a fait tellement souffrir. Je t'aimais Damon. Je t'aimais passionnément Damon seulement pour toi je n'étais rien.

Le jeune homme enrageait. Cette femme face à lui le rendait complètement dingue. Elle avait osé lui faire un enfant dans le dos alors que lui ne voulait absolument pas d'un gamin dans les pattes. Et en plus elle abordait son mariage avec Katherine sans le moindre tact et avec une telle violence. Elle salissait la mémoire de son épouse, elle franchissait toutes les limites sans une once de respect et de pudeur.

Il souhaitait de tout son être lui dire à quel point il la détestait mais aucun mot ne franchissait sa bouche. De plus elle hurlait tellement, une telle violence émanait d'elle, Damon bouillonnant de rage se sentit tout de même impressionné par la jeune femme. Il avait l'impression que si un son arrivait à franchir le seuil de sa bouche, son ancienne maitresse le crucifierait sur place.

– Et quand tu m'as quitté, je me suis littéralement effondrée. J'ai appris ma grossesse quelques jours plus tard. Par le plus grand des hasards. J'ai eu un malaise à Central Park. Les secours m'ont conduite aux urgences et c'est là que les médecins m'ont dit que j'attendais un enfant. Tu sais ce que j'ai fait en l'apprenant? Malgré toute la peine que tu m'avais causé, je me suis rendue à ton appartement. J'ai sonné, tu ne répondais pas. Je suis montée frapper à ta porte. Et j'ai frappé, frappé et crié, hurlé, je voulais que tu m'ouvres la porte. Je voulais vraiment que tu saches que j'attendais ton enfant, mais tu n'étais pas là. Ton voisin lui était bien présent et il n'a pas apprécié que je cris mon désespoir dans le couloir. Il a fait venir la police qui m'a arrêtée. Mon père a dû venir me chercher au commissariat du quartier! Et ça ne s'est pas arrêté là, non! Non seulement j'étais en dépression mais en plus je souffrais de graves nausées qui me déshydrataient. J'étais malade tous les jours et je perdais du poids. Charlotte en souffrait et je n'arrivais pas à aller mieux malgré tous mes efforts. J'aurais pu la perdre! Durant la grossesse et à la naissance! Elle est arrivée avec un gros mois d'avance. Elle aurait pu mourir. Et moi aussi. J'ai fais une hémorragie, Damon! Je n'ai pas pu voir ma fille pendant une semaine. Elle se battait pour survivre et je ne pouvais pas la voir à cause des complications que j'ai eue à la mettant au monde. Et ironie, à cause de cet accouchement catastrophique, je ne pourrais probablement plus jamais avoir d'autre enfant alors que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une grande famille! Et tu veux savoir ce que je pense Damon: je pense que tout ça c'est de ta faute. Si tu m'avais laissé une place dans ta vie, si tu avais accepté la thérapie, si tu avais été là pour nous, tout se serait bien passé. Je ne me serai pas effondrée. Je n'aurai pas mis Charlotte en danger.

Elena essuyait ses larmes et s'assit afin de reprendre ses esprits tandis que l'on pouvait lire le désarroi et la culpabilité sur le visage du jeune homme. Il tenta bien de dire quelques mots mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Après tout ce qu'Elena venait de lui apprendre, la culpabilité l'anéantissait.

– Alors maintenant c'est simple Damon, reprit Elena le plus froidement possible. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as appris que tu es le géniteur de Charlotte que tu es son père. Ça ne change rien. C'est Charlotte et moi, et seulement nous deux. Toi, tu es notre locataire indésirable. Je ne veux pas que tu l'approches. Je t'interdis de lui adresser la parole. Il est hors de question qu'elle n'apprenne la vérité te concernant. Je refuse que tu ne lui fasses subir ne serait-ce qu'un millième de ce que tu m'as fait, Damon. Tu m'as brisé et il y est hors de question que tu ne fasses subir le même traitement à Charlotte. C'est une enfant équilibrée, pleine de vie, elle n'a pas besoin d'un père comme toi. Elle ne mérite pas de souffrir à cause de ton incapacité à oublier ta chère Katherine. De toute façon à cause de cette obsession tu ne peut pas être un bon père! Tu es incapable de t'engager Damon, ne donne pas de faux espoirs à une enfant innocente qui en attendrait trop de toi. Ne t'approche pas d'elle, oublie-la comme tu m'as oublié. Respecte ce que je te demande Damon. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à te supplier de le faire pour moi, tu m'as toujours fait comprendre que je n'avais aucune importance pour toi. Respecte ce que je te demande pour Charlotte. Tu la feras souffrir et tu le sais. Et sache que si jamais tu ne m'écoutes pas, si tu t'approches d'elle, si tu lui révèle la vérité, si tu la fais d'une quelconque manière souffrir, je te détruis Damon! Je te ferai bien pire que ce qu'a pu te faire subir mon père. Tu ignores ce dont je serai capable pour ma fille, mais entend bien que rien ne m'arrêtera pour la protéger. J'espère que tu m'as bien comprise Damon?

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Des théories sur la suite? Qu'avez vous pensé de la dispute? Damon connait désormais la vérité. Pensez-vous qu'il va accepter Charlotte? Et Elena va-t-elle revenir sur ses paroles? Pensez-vous que la situation va se débloquer? Si oui comment? Ou au contraire, pensez-vous que cette situation va empirer? Et Lily et Giuseppe font-ils rester dans l'ignorance? Apprendre ou comprendre pour Charlotte? Que pensez-vous de la grossesse d'Elena? Comment pensez-vous que Damon va gérer toutes ces révélations?**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos avis et théories sur la suite.**

 **Bisous**

 **Amandine6938**


	11. Chapitre 9

**Nouveau chapitre! Scène qui se passe dans le passé.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, j'y réponds de suite:**

 **Guest: Damon est quelqu'un qui n'a pas fait son deuil, il a beaucoup de choses à régler et à du mal à faire face à certaines choses. Mais il se soigne!**

 **Pims10: En fait la dispute se passe en parallèle du temps où Lily et Giuseppe sont en ville et s'interrogent sur Damon et ****Elena. Du coup ils n'ont pas pu entendre la dispute. Mais peut-être Damon le leur dira-t-il? Peut-être le découvriront-ils? Il n'est pas forcé qu'ils restent tout du long dans l'ignorance. À voir dans les futurs chapitres.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 9_**

New- York, cabinet du docteur O'Connell, cinq ans plus tôt:

Il fallut à Damon Salvatore une rupture avec Elena Gilbert et la pression professionnelle exercée par le père de cette dernière pour que le jeune homme se décide à consulter le psychologue chez lequel sa maitresse désirait l'emmener.

Le docteur Camille O'Connell jouissait d'une excellant réputation. Diplômée de Columbia en 2010, elle s'était installée en plein cœur de Manhattan et accueillait dans son cabinet ultrasophistiqué, tout le gratin new-yorkais. Mais Damon songea que si Elena l'avait sélectionné parmi la longue liste des psychologues qui peuplaient la ville, ce n'était pas à cause de sa clientèle prestigieuse mais certainement grâce à ses diplômes et ses compétences.

Il imaginait aisément la jolie brunette étudier très sérieusement la réputation et les compétences de chacun des professionnels de la ville en remplissant ses fiches de critères jusqu'à obtenir celui qui leur conviendrait parfaitement.

– Vous pouvez tout me dire, sourit amicalement le médecin. J'écoute, je ne juge pas, n'oubliez pas.

– Je ne sais pas par où commencer, avoua-t-il confus.

– Par le début, l'encouragea la psychologue. Damon, dîtes-moi ce qui vous amène dans mon cabinet?

– Et bien, il y a un an et demi, Elena souhaitait que nous vous consultions.

– Qui est-ce?

– Une femme que… Elena et moi entretenions une liaison. Elle est partie. Entre elle et moi c'était compliqué.

– Pourquoi?

– À cause de Katherine. Ma femme.

Et ce fut ainsi que le jeune homme commença ses confidences au docteur O'Connell.

La première fois, il lui présenta le décor de sa vie plutôt bancale. S'il introduisit Elena en premier, il parla beaucoup plus de feue Katherine. De leur rencontre à son décès, durant plus d'un an, l'un des deux sujets de conversations était sa défunte épouse. Le second sujet qu'il abordait avec sa psychothérapie se révélait être le cauchemar professionnel qu'il vivait grâce à Grayson Gilbert depuis sa rupture avec la fille de ce dernier.

Le docteur O'Connell l'avait alors encouragé à s'engager dans une séparation définitive avec cette entreprise dans laquelle il ne s'épanouissait plus. Elle lui demandait aussi de lui parler de ces deux femmes qui occupaient son esprit et guidait inconsciemment sa vie, mais il ne parlait que de son travail ou de Katherine. À chaque fois que Camille O'Connell abordait le sujet Elena, il se renfermait comme une huitre.

Un jour pourtant, près d'un an après leur première séance, le jeune homme aborda de lui-même le sujet.

– Elle a écrit un livre. Un livre pour enfant. Je l'ai vu exposé dans la vitrine de la librairie au coin de ma rue. Je lui disais tout le temps de se lancer dans l'écriture.

– Qui donc?

– Elena.

– Parlez-moi d'elle, en profita le médecin.

Damon ferma les yeux et se remémora le jour de l'anniversaire de Katherine. Le 12 février, une des dates noires où chaque année il ne souhaitait voir personne. Il se contentait d'aller fleurir la tombe de son épouse et d'y rester un long moment.

 _Ce jour-là, il avait dit à Elena qu'il ne se rendrait pas à son appartement alors qu'elle souhaitait fêter l'entrée sur la liste des best-sellers d'un de ses nouveaux auteurs. Elle savait bien que cette date lui tenait à cœur, elle savait qu'il s'agissait de l'anniversaire de Katherine. Et pourtant elle voulait qu'il vienne chez elle. Faire la fête. Oublier Katherine._

 _Il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Songer une seule seconde ne pas se recueillir sur la tombe de son épouse pour son anniversaire le rendait malade. Alors, comme toutes les années, il prit un vol pour Boston la veille et comptait passer une bonne partie de la journée sur la tombe de Katherine._

 _La nuit tombait sur Boston lorsqu'il quitta le cimetière. Il faisait froid et la neige s'était installée sur la ville. Et ce fut là qu'il la vit. Elena Gilbert l'attendait, gelée, devant une voiture avec chauffeur._

 _– Que fais-tu ici? S'enquit-il._

 _– Tu ne devrais pas rester seul. Je… J'ai emprunté le jet de la société pour te rejoindre ici et j'ai fait tous les cimetières de la ville pour te trouver. Monte dans la voiture Damon, il fait froid, tu vas attraper la grippe!_

 _– Elena je ne veux pas…_

 _– La soirée pour fêter le best-seller n'était qu'un prétexte. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois seul. Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais un vol pour Boston. C'est ton concierge qui m'a dit que tous les ans tu partais trois jours._

 _– Il y a certaines dates où je dois être auprès d'elle, répondit-il._

 _– Mais tu dois aussi prendre soin de toi, répliqua l'éditrice. Ne pas tomber malade par exemple. Et manger! J'ai une chambre pour la nuit au_ _Mandarin Oriental, viens diner avec moi._

 _Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux de biches auxquels le jeune homme avait tant de mal à résister. Il souhaitait lui dire de rentrer sans lui, il voulait être seul, mais quelque chose au fond de lui le poussa à accepter la proposition de sa maitresse._

– Pourquoi l'avoir suivi si vous ne le vouliez pas?

– Parce que je n'avais pas la force de la voir partir en pleurant. La plupart du temps elle m'en demandait trop et nous nous disputions. Elle partait toujours en pleurant. Et je ne supportais pas ses larmes. J'ai pris sur moi. Elle était si douce. Elena c'est la jeunesse et cet éclat de folie qui va avec. Mais il y a beaucoup de fragilité en elle. La vie ne l'a pas épargné. Elle n'a pas grandi protégée par le cocon familial. Ses parents lui ont fait beaucoup de mal lors de leur séparation. En la voyant pour la première fois j'ai tout de suite voulu la protéger. Elle est si innocente. Et captivante. Je ne supportais pas lorsqu'elle pleurait à cause de moi. Je n'ai jamais désiré la faire souffrir. Mais quand je l'ai rencontré, j'ai été comme captivé par elle. Il fallait à tout prix que je la connaisse.

– Mais vous ne souhaitiez pas être avec elle ce soir-là?

– Quand il s'agissait de Kathy je ne désirais que ma solitude. La solitude dans laquelle elle m'a laissé à sa mort.

– Et Elena dans toute cette histoire?

– Elena je n'aurai jamais dû. Elle était jeune, belle et intelligente. Elle rêvait du grand amour, d'enfants, et moi j'étais incapable de lui donner ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Mais être auprès d'elle c'était si naturel. Revigorant. Elle m'apaisait. J'aime Katherine, ma femme est l'amour de ma vie. Mais Elena avait cette douceur peu commune, avec elle je me sentais dans un cocon. Katherine ne se souciait pas des autres, elle n'avait pas cette compassion qui qualifie Elena. De toute ma vie je n'ai jamais rencontré une femme si compatissante. Cette douceur, sa bonté me manquent.

Un ange passa. Damon songea à ces deux femmes qui le tourmentaient. Il se posait plein de questions, refaisant le monde avec des si. Que ce serait-il passé si Katherine ne l'avait pas abandonné? Il n'aurait certainement pas de problèmes autour d'Elena Gilbert mais comment vivraient-ils avec Katherine aujourd'hui?

– Vous teniez donc à cette femme?

– Quand on connait Elena Gilbert, on ne peut que s'attacher à elle.

– Que représentait-elle pour vous?

– La tentation, je suppose?

– Un mari infidèle considèrerait que cette jeune femme une tentation mais vous êtes veuf Damon, souligna la psychologue. Ne pourriez pas réfléchir à un autre qualificatif? Elena pourrait-elle représenter autre chose pour vous?

– Et comment devrais-je la considérer selon vous? S'emporta le jeune homme.

– Je reformule ma question. Auriez-vous pu, dans tout autre contexte, la considérer autrement?

– Je ne veux plus parler d'Elena Gilbert! Conclu fermement l'avocat.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Des théories sur la suite? Qu'avez vous pensé du comportement de Grayson vis-à-vis de Damon? De la séance chez la psy? De ce que Damon lui confie? Du flashback où Elena rejoint Damon à Boston? **

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis et théories sur la suite.**

 **Bisous**

 **Amandine6938**


	12. Chapitre 10

**Nouveau chapitre! Thérapie de Damon dans le présent cette fois.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, j'y réponds de suite:**

 **Pims10: Le chapitre précédent est un flashback. Mais Damon est surtout totalement paumé et n'arrive pas à accepter entièrement le décès de Katherine. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 10_**

Snowfall, de nos jours:

Damon restait debout au milieu du bureau en état de choc. Elena venait de claquer la porte après lui avoir déballé un lot d'information sur la souffrance qu'il lui avait causé en la quittant, en l'abandonnant elle et Charlotte.

Charlotte. Leur enfant. Ils avaient une enfant ensemble. Une enfant avec laquelle la mère lui avait interdit tout contacte.

Elle le considérait incapable d'être un bon père. Probablement à juste titre d'ailleurs. Il fallait bien reconnaitre que sa vie entière était tournée autour de sa défunte épouse. Il conservait même son alliance autour du doigt alors qu'elle est décédée depuis dix ans.

Mais pouvait-il ignorer l'existence de cette enfant? Que ressentait-il exactement à son égard? Et comment pourrait-il continuer de vivre sa vie en sachant tout le mal qu'il avait causé à Elena? Devait-il cédé à la culpabilité ou à la rage qui se battaient au plus profond de lui?

Il y avait tellement d'émotions contradictoires qui se bousculaient en lui, l'appel FaceTime du docteur O'Connell le soulagea. Il allait pouvoir démêler cette salade de sentiments complexes et se calmer un peu.

– J'ai un enfant, balança-t-il de but en blanc.

– Quoi? S'exclama sa psychothérapeute ahurie avant de comprendre. Elena? C'est Elena?

– Oui Elena, qui d'autre! Vous me prenez pour le gigolo de New-York ma parole!

– Non absolument pas. Vous avez donc revue Elena? Racontez moi tout Damon.

Il résuma comment sa voiture l'avait lâché à quelques kilomètres du village dans lequel la jeune femme résidait. Comment il se retrouvait à vivre dans son bureau et comment il avait découvert la vérité au sujet de Charlotte.

– Je ne voulais pas d'enfant, avoua le jeune homme.

– Mais Charlotte existe, c'est votre enfant, vous ne pouvez pas l'ignorer. Katherine ne vous en aurait pas voulu vous savez.

– Ne me parlez pas de Katherine! Katherine devrait être avec moi. Et il y a eu cette foutue maladie qui a tout détruit.

– Elena n'a pas _«volé»_ l'enfant de Katherine, insista la psychothérapeute. Elle est tombée enceinte de manière involontaire.

– Mais elle savait que je n'en voulais pas alors qu'elle en désirait. Elle me l'avait dit un jour lors d'un pique-nique à Central Parc.

 _Ce soir-là un soleil resplendissant illuminait la grosse pomme. C'était l'été, il faisait chaud et Elena avait insisté pour qu'ils s'organisent une soirée pique-nique dans l'emblématique parc qu'ils affectionnaient tant._

 _Damon revoyait encore la jeune femme dans sa joli robe portefeuille rose. Elle lui allait à merveille. Elle dévoilait généreusement sa poitrine par un décolleté assez échancré mais élégant sur une longueur au-dessus des genoux qui rendaient le jeune homme totalement fou._

 _– Tu es belle, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille._

 _Elle sourit et reprit sa lecture. Comme toute habitante de New-York qui se respecte, elle lisait le dernier numéro de «Cosmopolitain». Damon ne prêtait jamais attention lorsqu'elle s'adonnait à ce type de lecture mais aujourd'hui il ne put s'empêcher d'y réagir. Elena lisait un article sur la maternité, ou plutôt une sorte de test intitulé «Êtes-vous prête à être mère?»_

 _L'avocat tentait de garder son calme mais un tourbillon d'émotions s'emparait de lui. Il ne désirait pas d'enfants et craignait que la jeune femme n'aborde prochainement le sujet avec lui. Paniqué, il aborda le sujet de but en blanc, sans aucun tact et provoqua ainsi une dispute._

 _– C'est pour m'amuser! En plus qui prend au sérieux ce genre d'articles Damon? Enfin toi apparemment. Je ne veux pas de bébé maintenant!_

 _– Cependant tu désires des enfants?_

 _– Un jour certainement._

 _– Certainement? Répond par oui ou par non Elena?_

 _– Tu m'énerves! Oui! Oui je désire avoir des enfants. Mais je n'ai que vingt-trois ans, j'ai le temps! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me prennes la tête avec tes névroses! Tu as le don de tout gâcher. Nous passions un bon moment et toi tu ruines toujours tout. Ce sujet pouvait attendre quelques années avant que nous l'abordions! Mais non il fallait que tu fasses ta crises._

 _– Elena, je ne veux pas d'enfants. Jamais! Ce sujet n'a pas lieu à être abordé, ni aujourd'hui ni demain. Tu m'as bien compris?_

 _– Encore elle! C'est toujours à cause d'elle! Je n'en peux plus Damon. Vraiment je ne le supporte plus, déclara-t-elle en larmes. Tu as gagné, tu as réussi à gâcher cette soirée. Une des rares fois où nous étions dehors, tu as tout gâché. Je rentre chez moi! Appelle-moi quand tu seras revenu parmi les vivants. Bonne soirée Damon._

– Damon cette petite fille existe, souligna le docteur O'Connell. Et laissez-moi vous rappeler que tout enfant est innocent des actes et des erreurs qu'on put commettre ses parents. Et vous Damon, vous ne pouvez pas faire comme si cette petite Charlotte n'était pas là.

– Je ne voulais pas d'enfant. Elena n'a pas respecté… Un enfant se fait à deux! Ses parents doivent être unis, pas «désengagés» l'un envers l'autre comme Elena et moi. Devrais-je dire comme moi envers Elena. Elena me disait toujours que je n'arrivais pas à m'engager avec elle alors qu'elle était prête à sauter le pas. Un enfant ne mérite pas une telle structure familiale. Elena et moi sommes totalement bancales. On se dispute toujours, rien n'a changé. Elena… Là elle a… Savez-vous ce que c'est de se retrouver face à une enfant de cinq ans et d'apprendre qu'elle est de vous? Je suis choqué et fou de rage contre Elena. En même temps je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Je ne sais pas comment décrire tout ceci. Tout est totalement digue et paradoxale. Je lui en veux terriblement mais à la fois je culpabilise de tout ceci. Je lui ai fait du mal. Terriblement de mal. Pourtant je ne voulais pas. Elena c'est… je ne sais pas. Quand je la regarde, je n'ai absolument pas envie de lui faire de mal. Et Charlotte… Charlotte…

– Que ressentez-vous vis-à-vis de cette petite fille maintenant? La voyez-vous encore comme un problème?

Le jeune homme resta longuement silencieux. _Que ressentait-il vis-à-vis de Charlotte?_ Vaste à question sachant qu'en se levant ce matin il ignorait sa paternité!

Damon revoyait la fillette se mettre à pleurer et courir se réfugier dans les bras réconfortants et protecteurs de sa mère. Elle semblait si innocente et totalement choqué par son comportement. Il l'avait terrorisé avec ses hurlements. Il ne voulait pas lui causer de la peine ni lui faire peur. Il avait eu envie de la protéger. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais il n'y arrivait pas. La panique le paralysait et la colère d'Elena ne faisait que réveiller sa rage.

– J'ai été et je suis toujours choqué de son existence. Je ne pensais pas… Docteur O'Connell, Elena m'a interdit de lui dire la vérité. Ni même de m'en approcher. Elle a raison, je ne saurais pas être un bon père. Je pense trop à Katherine, je n'ai jamais su faire mon deuil d'elle. J'aurai voulu… Vous savez je ne me réveille pas un jour sans penser à Elena. J'aurai voulu la rendre heureuse. Elle ne mérite que du bonheur. Mais mon amour pour Katherine nous a détruit. Elena ne supportait pas sa présence et je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire. Je l'ai tellement fait souffrir. Je ne veux pas faire subir la même chose à Charlotte. Quel genre d'homme serais-je si je détruisais ma fille comme j'ai détruit sa mère? Je vis l'existence de Charlotte comme une trahison vis-à-vis de Katherine, j'ai l'impression de lui avoir fait un enfant dans le dos! Et je m'en veux parce que Katherine n'est plus là et à cause d'elle je brise tout ce qui m'arrive de bien. Elena était la meilleure chose qui m'arrivait depuis bien longtemps, aujourd'hui je le sais. Mon âme ne supporte pas douleur que je lui ai infligé. Mais ce serait encore pire si je faisais la même chose à ma fille. Je ne veux pas que Charlotte vive les mêmes tourments que moi. Je suis un handicapé émotionnel! Personne ne désire cela pour son enfant. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle angoisse comme sa mère peut le faire. Elena est terrorisée par l'abandon et je les ai abandonnés. Ça a failli la tuer et tuer Charlotte. Cette fillette est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Elena. Je suis ravi qu'elle l'ait dans sa vie. Je n'ai pas le droit de leur faire de mal. Je vais les protéger comme je voulais protéger Elena. Et c'est en respectant ce qu'elle m'a demandé que je leur épargnerais la souffrance qui m'entoure. Je leur dois bien ça.

– Damon vous pouvez aussi décidé d'être à la hauteur! Charlotte ne mérite-t-elle pas de connaitre ses origines? Et vous ne mériteriez-vous pas d'apprécier les joies de la paternité? D'être enfin heureux? Je suis persuadée que cette fillette est la clé de votre bonheur, mais pour l'atteindre, il vous faut l'accepter et laisser le passé derrière vous. Pour vois Damon, pour Charlotte et pour Elena. Ne pensez-vous pas que cette jeune femme souffre malgré tout d'être le seul parent de son enfant?

–Elena mérite avant tout que je respecte ses décisions concernant Charlotte comme elle a toujours respecté les miennes quitte à pleurer à cause de moi! S'énerva le jeune homme.

La psychanalyste ne démordait pas. Elle continua ses questions le laissant face à une longue réflexion sans réponse lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme.

Si le docteur O'Connell savait pertinemment où elle voulait en venir, son patient n'arrivait pas à verbaliser ses sentiments. Elle le poussait pourtant dans ses retranchements mais Damon refusait encore de dire les choses. Il refusait de lâcher Katherine même s'il admettait sa paternité ce dont il ne voulait pas au début de leur longue séance. Il y avait encore du travail mais Camille O'Connell pensait qu'elle finirait par guérir son coriace patient qui se terrait dans la douleur. Elle arriverait avec beaucoup de patience à lui faire accepter d'être père et à lui faire dire ce qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de son cœur et qu'il refusait d'admettre.

Ceci dit ce qui chiffonnait la psychothérapeute était la proximité de Damon avec Elena. Elle espérait que cette cohabitation les aidera à se parler sans qu'aucun élément quelconque ne vienne gâcher les progrès du jeune homme.

Quitte ou double. Soit son patient ressortirait de ce séjour guérit soit son état en sera empiré. Camille espérait de tout son cœur que ce serait la première option.

Même si son métier le lui interdisait, elle s'était malgré tout attachée à Damon. Son histoire l'avait bouleversée et elle éprouvait beaucoup de sympathie pour ce patient. Elle souhaitait vraiment qu'il s'en sorte et qu'il soit heureux.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Des théories sur la suite? Qu'avez vous pensé du comportement des confidences de Damon? Comment pensez-vous que l'état d'esprit de Damon va évoluer dans les chapitre à venir? Qu'avez-vous pensé du flashback?**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos avis et théories sur la suite.**

 **Bisous**

 **Amandine6938**


	13. Chapitre 11

**Nouveau chapitre! Thérapie de Damon dans le présent cette fois.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, j'y réponds de suite:**

 **Pims10: Comme je te l'ai dis par mp, je n'ai pas compris ta phrase. J'aimerai vraiment répondre à ton commentaire mais j'ai l'impression qu'il manque un mot essentiel à la compréhension de la phrase. Je cite ton commentaire: "C'est possible un à une morte?" Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas te répondre aujourd'hui. J'espère avoir l'occasion de le faire lors de la publication du prochain chapitre.**

 **Guest: 10 ans se sont passés depuis la mort de Katherine, pas depuis l'histoire de Damon et Elena. La fin de l'histoire Delena date d'il y a six ans (ça fera six ans au printemps de l'année suivante). L'histoire dans le présent se passe au mois de décembre. SPOILER Charlotte approche de ses 5 ans, son anniversaire est en décembre. L'histoire compliquée, bancale, étrange, qualifie là comme tu le souhaites, l'histoire de ses parents à durée 2 ans. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 11_**

Elena claqua la porte de sa maison avec une violence inouïe. Oh elle haïssait de tout son être Damon Salvatore! Qu'il la fasse souffrir était une chose. Elle pouvait supporter les larmes, elle pouvait endurer de sentir toutes les parcelles de son corps se déchirer violemment et les miettes de son cœur paralysées dans tout son être. Mais elle en mourrait si Charlotte venait à ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de ce qu'elle avait vécu!

Déjà les grosses larmes qui coulaient de ses jolis petits yeux si innocents la torturaient alors Elena savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de voir sa fille anéantie par l'incapacité de son père à lui donner ce qu'elle attendrait inévitablement de sa part.

En apprenant sa grossesse, Elena avait tant craint que son enfant ne sache se construire sans la figure paternelle. Mais Charlotte s'avérait être une enfant épanouie. La jeune femme avait réussi à donner à sa fille le foyer dont la petite avait besoin.

Évidemment à l'école Charlotte voyait ses camarades accompagnés de leurs deux parents. Un jour elle avait demandé à Elena pourquoi son papa ne vivait pas avec eux. L'auteure s'était retrouvée à lutter contre les larmes qui l'étranglaient et dût expliquer leur situation en trouvant les bons mots pour ne pas briser ce petit cœur si fragile.

Elle lui avait alors dit que son papa vivait loin et qu'il ignorait qu'elle existait. Elle lui expliquait que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Elle se mentait en disant qu'il s'agissait du destin et promettait à sa fille de lui raconter un jour toute leur histoire. Quand elle serait plus grande et capable de tout comprendre. Parce que même si elle haïssait Damon, elle ne désirait pas que Charlotte ne se construise sans savoir comment elle était venue au monde. Mais plus tard. Cette conversation aurait peut-être lieu à l'adolescence ou lorsque sa fille serait une jeune adulte. Dans tous les cas lorsque Charlotte sera prête et suffisamment mature pour supporter d'entendre cette sordide histoire. Certainement pas maintenant, à cinq ans. Elle en perdrait sa si précieuse innocence que la jeune femme souhaitait à tout prix préserver.

La jeune femme et sa fille se trouvaient à l'arrière du SUV de Caroline avec Nik et Lizzie derrière elle. Comme Miranda souhaitaient s'occuper de ses trois petits-enfants, elle avait emprunté la voiture de sa fille ainée, bien plus spacieuse que celle de sa benjamine et disposant de sept places.

 _«Partons»_ , avait déclaré Elena en grimpant dans le véhicule. Puis elle s'était tournée vers Charlotte et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle lui chantait _Baby Mine_. Depuis toujours la jeune femme chantait des chansons à sa fille. Pour la bercer, pour la consoler, pour ranger la maison, Elena avait toujours la bonne chanson pour apaiser Charlotte et amener son attention où elle le désirait.

 _Baby mine, don't you cry_

 _Baby mine, dry your eyes_

 _Rest your head close to my heart_

 _Never to part, baby of mine_

 _Little one when you play_

 _Don't you mind what they say_

 _Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

 _Never a tear, baby of mine_

 _If they knew sweet little you_

 _They'd end up loving you too_

 _All those same people who scold you_

 _What they'd give just for_

 _The right to hold you_

 _From your head to your toes_

 _You're so sweet, goodness knows_

 _You are so precious to me_

 _Sweet as can be, baby of mine_

Miranda les observait à travers le rétroviseur intérieur mais ne posa aucune question à sa fille. Elle se contenta de rouler. En consolant Charlotte la petite lui avait confié que le monsieur l'avait grondé parce qu'il n'aimait pas le piano. La fillette ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle supposa que leur invité s'était montré dure envers la petite et qu'Elena ultra protectrice n'avait pas apprécié et ils s'étaient disputés.

Sa fille ne s'énervait que très rarement mais lorsqu'elle le faisait, elle dépassait les limites et devenait incontrôlable. Elle disait alors sans aucune subtilité ses quatre vérités à la personne qui se trouvait face à elle. Comme Elena était de nature très douce et intériorisait toutes ses émotions, elle se mettait ensuite à pleurer et devait lutter contre ses démons pour revenir à un état d'esprit apaisé.

– Pourquoi le monsieur il est méchant? Murmura la fillette en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de sa mère.

– Il n'est pas méchant Charlotte, déclara Elena avec douceur. Il n'aime pas trop le piano, c'est tout.

– Pourquoi? S'enquit avec curiosité l'enfant.

– Le piano ne lui rappelle pas de bons souvenirs.

– C'est triste.

– Oui, murmura Elena en caressant les cheveux de sa fille. Tu sais quoi, nous allons manger chez Jenna! Dans la petite salle top secrète, réservée qu'à nous!

Il s'agissait d'un salon situé au-dessus de la cuisine. Les murs couleur taupe, la longue table blanche toujours fleurie et le petit coin jeux réservé aux enfants rappelaient plutôt un salon familial plutôt qu'une salle de restaurant. D'ailleurs Jenna la réservait uniquement à sa famille. Ses nièces et son neveu y prenaient leur repas lorsque le restaurant était bondé ou qu'ils voulaient trouver un peu de tranquillité. Jeremy n'y déjeunait que très rarement, il préférait retrouver ses amis dans la grande salle mais les filles y passaient beaucoup plus de temps. L'une y préparait son programme scolaire tandis que la seconde avançait dans l'écriture de ses romans.

La famille entra donc par la porte de service et prit les escaliers ancestraux qui grinçaient et que les fillettes adoraient tant.

Lizzie et Charlotte n'avaient qu'un an et demi d'écart de quoi favoriser une certaine complicité. Leurs centres d'intérêts étaient majoritairement les mêmes. Toutes les deux aimaient les poupées, jouer à la maman, chanter, danser, faire des bonhommes de neiges, patiner, et bien évidemment, comme toutes petites filles qui se respectaient, elles adoraient par-dessus tout _La Reine des Neiges_!

Et inventer des histoires! Ce vieil escalier se prêtait parfaitement pour ce jeu. Dès qu'elles venaient les petites s'imaginaient y affronter des fantômes ou bien la méchante sorcière qui vivait sous leurs pieds. Aujourd'hui le but du jeu était de ne pas les faire grincer pour ne pas que l'horrible bonne femme se réveille. Si elle sortait de son sommeil alors elle viendrait les manger toutes crues.

Elena et Miranda échangèrent un regard amusé tandis que les fillettes se félicitaient d'avoir réussi leur mission.

Jenna les rejoignit rapidement. Son cuisinier lui avait appris que sa famille venait d'arriver et la restauratrice songea qu'il s'agissait de ses nièces. Généralement les samedis, Caroline et Elena venaient déjeuner avec les enfants. Elle ne s'attendait pas à retrouver sa sœur. Oh certes toutes les deux s'entendaient bien, mais comme toujours elle n'était pas préparée pour la tornade Miranda. Si tout le monde en ville trouvait que Jenna avait de l'énergie, l'ainée se montrait encore plus expansive!

– Pour le retour de ma grande sœur adorée…

– Jenna, je te rappelle que tu n'as qu'une sœur! La taquina Miranda.

– Oui. Bon. Bref. J'offre le champagne. Je descends prendre la meilleure de mes bouteilles. Et du Champomy pour les demoiselles!

– Sans moi pour le champagne, déclara Elena en se tournant vers sa mère: Il faut que je passe voir Jer, tu pourrais garder les enfants une dizaine de minutes?

– Oui bien sûr! Quelle question. Mais prend la voiture, c'est toujours une véritable patinoire l'extérieur du garage de ton frère.

Mais Elena décida tout de même de s'y rendre à pieds. Marcher lui permettrait de mieux réfléchir. En plus elle adorait le beau manteau blanc sous ses pieds et le paysage qui l'accompagnait.

Si elle avait décidé de rendre visite à son frère c'était pour une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Elle souhaitait que Damon quitte au plus vite la ville. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait encore réussir à le supporter sous son toit. Jeremy devait donc réparer cette maudite voiture le plus tôt possible.

Elle se dirigea donc d'un pas décidé vers le garage tout en faisant attention de ne pas tomber sur une plaque de verglas.

Elle s'apprêtait à traverser la route lorsque le véhicule du sheriff s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

Matthew Donovan. Ils étaient allés à l'école ensemble. Oh il n'était pas désagréable mais depuis toujours il avait un faible pour la jeune femme et tentait vainement sa chance auprès d'elle à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

– Te rends-tu au garage de Jer?

– Oui.

– Monte dans la voiture, je te dépose à la porte. La cour de ton frère est toujours pleine de verglas, c'est dangereux.

– Ça ira, déclina poliment la jeune femme.

– Elena Gilbert ne fais pas ta tête de mule!

Le sheriff ne lui laissa guère le choix et elle dut faire les cents mètres restants avec lui.

Et comme Elena le pressentait, avant qu'elle ne quitte le véhicule de police, Matt lui proposa un rendez-vous.

D'ordinaire l'auteure refusait fermement les avances du sheriff mais Damon l'avait tant énervé. Peut-être souhaitait-elle simplement l'oublier ou bien le rendre jaloux? Elena ne saurait le dire mais sans le vouloir véritablement, elle accepta l'offre de Matt. Tout ce qu'elle remarqua fut qu'elle pensait à Damon lorsque le oui franchit ses lèvres.

Oui, elle dinerait avec Matt qui ne l'intéressait nullement le soir même.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Des théories sur la suite? Qu'avez vous pensé de la scène Elena/Charlotte? Des réponses qu'elle a donné à sa fille au sujet de Damon? Pensez-vous qu'elle est encore amoureuse de lui ou non? De la chanson chanté à Charlotte? C'est une chanson Dinsey, extraite de _Dumbo_? Et que pensez-vous du rendez-vous de rendez-vous d'Elena avec Matt? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer? **

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis et théories sur la suite.**

 **Bisous**

 **Amandine6938**


	14. Chapitre 12

**Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, j'y réponds de suite:**

 **Pims10: Oui je suis d'accord avec toi le RDV avec Matt est une mauvaise idée, mais sourtout on comprend à quel point Elena est paumée.**

 **Guest: sache que moi aussi je suis ravie d'être de retour. j'espère que cette histoire te plait autant que les autres. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 12_**

Le local de Jeremy Gilbert était grand pour un garage de campagne. Il disposait d'un spacieux bureau – en désordre, ce qui irritait la jeune femme – et d'un immense atelier visible de l'étage à travers les baies vitrées.

Elena trouva son frère près du quatre-quatre new-yorkais. Il démontait le moteur et s'arrêta brusquement en voyant sa sœur face à lui.

Il fut surpris de sa visite, d'ordinaire Elena et ses talons aiguilles ne venaient jamais, ou que très rarement, au garage. Jeremy en riait souvent, disant de sa sœur qu'elle est bien trop maniaque et pomponnée pour supporter le désordre et la saleté qui régnaient dans son atelier.

– Mimi Lena, que me faut cet honneur? Demanda-t-il en posant son moteur.

– J'ai absolument besoin que tu répares ce quatre-quatre au plus vite! Tu penses l'avoir terminé pour quand?

– Comme je l'ai dit hier, d'ici trois semaines. J'ai une pièce qui est en réapprovisionnement chez mon fournisseur, d'où le délai.

– Et pourrais-tu, exceptionnellement, changer de fournisseur? J'ai vraiment besoin de retrouver ma maison pour moi toute seule avec Charlotte?

– Toutes seules avec maman qui s'y est installée! Souligna malicieusement son frère.

– Oui mais c'est maman, ce n'est pas pareil! Protesta la jeune femme.

Son frère l'observait avec inquiétude. Il trouvait son comportement étrange. Elena n'était pas le genre de personne à se montrer pressée. Il l'invita donc à venir prendre un verre dans la salle adjacente à son bureau, la salle de repos, afin de discuter un moment avec sa benjamine.

– Que se passe-t-il?

– Rien, bredouilla la jeune femme.

– Elena!

– Damon, murmura-t-elle.

– Damon? Damon, le new-yorkais que tu héberges? Il y a un problème. Elena tu peux tout me dire. Tu dois tout me dire. S'il faut que j'aille lui casser la figure parce qu'il t'a fait du mal, dis-le-moi.

– C'est le père de Charlotte.

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas. Alors c'était donc lui l'homme qui avait tant fait souffrir sa petite sœur!

Jeremy se rappelait dans les détails le soir où leur père avait emmené Elena à Snowfall. Sa sœur était comme pétrifiée. Elle ne disait plus un mot, pleurant seulement en silence alors que leur père leur expliquait à Caroline et lui sommairement la situation. Sans entrer dans les détails. Les détails leur sœur ainées les avaient eu à force de patience, mais jamais Elena ne lui avait parlé de cet homme jusqu'à présent. Jeremy savait seulement de lui qu'il était un des avocats de la maison d'édition et qu'Elena était amoureuse de lui depuis un bon moment. Il avait su la rupture brutale mais l'identité de l'homme lui avait toujours été inconnue.

– Je vais le tuer! Je te jure Elena je vais le tuer!

– Jer calme toi. Je ne suis pas venue… Ne tue personne. Répare lui seulement sa voiture au plus vite!

– Charlotte? L'interrogea-t-il avec inquiétude.

– Elle ne sait pas. Mais lui sait. Il a compris tout à l'heure.

– Elena!

– Il ne fera rien. Il sait qu'il ferait souffrir Charlotte et il a beau m'avoir fait souffrir comme personne, je sais qu'il ne fera pas de mal à Charlotte. Il gardera ses distances.

– En es-tu certaine?

La jeune femme hocha la tête en tentant d'y mettre toute sa conviction. La vérité était qu'elle ignorait les attentions de Damon. Dans le passé, il l'avait écouté sur certains points; sur d'autres il avait fait tout l'inverse de ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Jeremy de son côté lui était plus fiable. Elle savait que son frère ferait tout pour que Damon quitte au plus vite Snowfall. Ceci dit, contrairement à elle qui se montrait presque toujours dans la maitrise, son frère était impulsif. S'il voyait l'avocat traverser la rue, il était capable de l'interpeler et de lui mettre une bonne droite.

Elena refusait qu'il se batte pour elle. La jeune femme ne souhaitait pas que les deux hommes en viennent aux mains à cause d'elle. Alors elle fit promettre à Jeremy de ne rien faire contre Damon et de ne rien lui dire. Elle voulait qu'elle le traite comme tout autre client, en faisant abstraction du passé qu'il partageait avec sa petite sœur.

– Dis-moi au moins que j'ai le droit de trafiquer ses plaquettes de freins! Plaisanta le jeune homme

– Jer! Gronda-t-elle.

– Je blaguais.

– Ce n'est pas amusant! Je ne veux pas que tu le tues. Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses de mal, j'espère que tu as bien saisi ce que je te dis!

– Tu l'aimes encore, comprit son frère.

– Jeremy on se voit plus tard, conclut-elle en éludant la question.

Bien sûr qu'elle aimait toujours Damon. Malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait causé, toutes ces larmes versées et ses moments périlleux traversés, elle l'aimait encore. Elle l'aimait contre sa volonté et avec la même déraison qui l'avait mené à l'époque à une dépression. Ainsi elle savait que si Damon restait trop longtemps à Snowfall elle perdrait toute raison comme à l'époque. Et cette idée la terrorisait.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à regagner le restaurant de sa tante lorsqu'elle croisa sa sœur à l'entrée du garage. Caroline pleurait à chaude larmes et semblait totalement paniquée.

 _«Quelque chose s'est produit»_ , conclut Elena en prenant son ainée dans ses bras. Elle n'eut pas besoin de poser la question. Caroline murmura le prénom de son mari.

 _Klaus._

À ce moment-là, Elena et Jeremy échangèrent un regard plein d'inquiétude. Leur beau-frère était un militaire engagé dans l'armée de l'air depuis près de quinze ans. Récupérer leur sœur anéantie parce qu'un accident lui était arrivé en service avait était leur pire crainte depuis que Caroline avait commencé à le fréquenter. Mais durant toutes ces années il était toujours rentré sain et sauf. Et là à un an et demi de la fin de son contrat dans l'armée, un accident s'était produit.

– Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Ils ne m'ont pas dit grand-chose. Seulement qu'il a été rapatrié à l'hôpital de la Westover Air Force Base à Springfield.

– Springfield, Massachusetts? Demanda Jeremy. Il y a tellement de Springfield dans ce pays!

– Oui Jeremy, Springfield, Massachusetts, pas à Springfield des Simpson! Répliqua son ainée avec sarcasme en pleurant de plus belle.

– Springfield est à deux heures et demi de route, souligna Elena. Je garde les enfants, Jeremy accompagne la.

– Et le quatre-quatre?

– Ce n'est plus la priorité, Jer, indiqua la brunette. Je supporterai Damon. Le plus important c'est Caroline. Elle doit être au chevet de Klaus. Mais il est hors de question qu'elle ne prenne la route dans cet état! Caro le plus important est que Klaus est en vie. Blessé certes, mais en vie. Ton mari est vivant! Et il va se battre pour revenir auprès de toi et des enfants. Il t'adore, il ne t'abandonnera pas.

La blondinette se calma. Sa sœur avait réussi à l'apaiser.

– Et toi mimi Lena, ça ira?

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, sourit la jeune femme. Ça ira.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Des théories sur la suite? **

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis et théories sur la suite.**

 **Bisous**

 **Amandine6938**


	15. Chapitre 13

**Nouveau chapitre!**

 **CECI N'EST QU'UNE FICTION,** **JE RAPPELLE QUE L'USAGE DE DROGUE EST INTERDITE PAR LA LOI ET A DES EFFETS NEFASTES VOIR IRRÉMÉDIABLE SUR LA SANTÉ!**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, j'y réponds de suite:**

 **Pims10: Oui des rebondissements pour compliquer un peu plus les choses!**

 **S ybiline37: Je me disais bien que ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de commentaires de ta part! Mais si c'est que de la distraction ça va, faut mieux ça qu'avoir des ennuis plus graves! Elena et Charlotte ont une espèce de bulle pour elles deux. Elena aime toujours Damon seulement elle ne veut plus souffrir et lutte donc contre ses sentiments. Tu en sauras plus sur Klaus mais pas immédiatement. Là on va se concentrer autour d'Elena. Miranda est un peu fofolle et a une idée totalement dingue sans bien entendu connaitre toute la ****situation!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 13_**

Si Elena adorait vivre à Snowfall elle devait reconnaitre qu'une chose la dérangeait au plus haut point sur la vie à la campagne: tout le monde était au courant de tout dans les minutes suivant un évènement. Ainsi en retrouvant sa famille au restaurant, sa mère la fusillait du regard.

Elle savait que sa fille venait d'accepter un rendez-vous avec Matthew Donovan! Et bien qu'elle soit assez ouverte d'esprit et tolérait tout le monde, Miranda Gilbert considérait que sa dernière-née méritait mieux qu'un simple sheriff exerçant dans une petite ville.

Miranda l'imaginait aisément avec un homme de la ville, cultivé, aimant les arts et avec une bonne situation. Un homme auprès de qui la vie serait une grande aventure pleine de passion et d'impulsion. Elle ne désirait pas la voir épouser le sheriff ennuyant et insipide, qui préférait aller voir un match de baseball plutôt qu'un des spectacles qu'Elena adorait tant à Broadway.

Oh Matthew Donovan n'était vraiment pas fait pour Elena! Miranda s'inquiétait de la savoir sortir avec ce garçon gentil mais bien inférieur à son petit génie. Elle ressentait au plus profond de son être que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Elena pour accepter un pareil rendez-vous.

– Maman il faut que je te parler. En privé, rajouta-t-elle en posant le regard sur les enfants. Klaus a eu un accident. L'armée l'a rapatrié à la Westover Air Force Base à Springfield. Ils viennent de prévenir Caro qui part avec Jeremy pour l'hôpital militaire. Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment donc nous ne disons rien aux enfants, d'accord.

– Mon dieu. Oui bien sûr!

Le repas fut seulement animé par les rires et discussions des enfants. L'annonce de l'accident de Klaus inquiétait la mère et la fille. Peut-être seraient-elles plus apaisées lorsque Jeremy les appellerait?

Ce fut Miranda qui brisa le silence au dessert.

– Avec ce qui se passe, j'espère que tu vas annuler cette mascarade avec le petit Donovan!

– Je ne sais pas, répliqua simplement la jeune femme.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi faire. La jeune femme ne souhaitait pas sortir avec Matt. Elle le voyait comme un ami d'enfance, avec lequel elle n'était pas spécialement proche, mais qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours de par sa profession de sheriff. Elle ne voulait absolument pas se jeter dans les bras du premier venu simplement par dépit, solitude ou vengeance. Mais Matthew possédait l'avantage d'être sécurisant.

Elena tentait d'intellectualiser la situation. D'ordinaire se servir de son cerveau l'aidait à prendre les bonnes décisions. Mais cette incroyable et persistante colère à l'encontre de Damon l'embrouillait totalement et ses sentiments prenaient le dessus. Elle ne désirait pas qu'il sache que derrière cette haine qu'elle lui avait craché en pleine figure se cachaient des sentiments amoureux qu'elle niait pour ne pas souffrir à nouveau. Et puis elle devait bien admettre qu'elle souhaitait qu'il sache qu'elle voyait quelqu'un. Elle en avait marre d'être gentille pour ne récolter que du malheur et ne voulait plus épargner Damon Salvatore même si la raison lui hurlait que cette histoire allait lui exploser en pleine figure.

Mais sortir avec Matt ne représentait aucun risque. Jamais le sheriff ne pourrait lui briser le cœur. Elena savait qu'elle pourrait s'engager avec lui sans crainte d'être détruite car elle n'était pas amoureuse. De plus Matt possédait un avantage non négligeable: il adorait les enfants!

L'après-midi se déroula calmement. Elena fut soulagée en trouvant sa maison. Après le coup de fil de Jeremy les informant que Klaus se trouvait actuellement en chirurgie, Elena écrivit longuement, profitant de la présence de sa mère qui gardait bruyamment les enfants pour avancer dans son prochain roman dédié au jeunes adultes. Avec le retour de Damon dans sa vie, un Damon qui connaissait la vérité au sujet de Charlotte, elle ressentait ce besoin de relâcher la pression et l'écriture avait toujours été un très bon remède pour elle.

Elle entendait les enfants rigoler. Lizzie et Charlotte semblaient ravies de passer un moment avec leur grand-mère en cuisine. Les petites ne voyaient pas souvent leur grand-mère mais lorsque Miranda se trouvait à Snowfall Elena jurait se trouver dans un épisode de la fête à la maison tellement sa mère amusait la galerie.

Son regard se tourna vers le bébé encore fiévreux qui dormait dans son lit parapluie. Elena se remémora alors sa fille au même âge. Charlotte était un bambin plutôt calme mais tout le temps malade. Dès qu'une bactérie se baladait dans l'air ou qu'une maladie infantile circulait en ville, la petite tombait malade. À onze mois, elle avait eu la scarlatine et deux semaines après une grosse gastro qui l'avait déshydratée. La petite avait passé tout le mois de novembre à l'hôpital. C'était horrible! Mais la jeune femme avait vécu tellement de bons moments avec sa fille. Et Charlotte était un magnifique bébé, totalement adorable.

– J'adore les bébés, murmura la jeune femme en prenant le petit dans ses bras. J'espère que tu as bien dormi Nik, d'un sommeil sans cauchemar. Nous allons prendre la température, changer la couche et gouter bien évidemment! C'est un bon programme, qu'en penses-tu? Et après je me changerais pour mon… pour ce soir! Ah la vie de bébé est si simple. Profites-en bien mon petit Nik!

Pendant ce temps au rez-de-chaussée, Miranda cuisinait des muffins avec l'aide des fillettes. L'excentrique reporter enrageait de savoir sa fille chérie passer la soirée avec l'insignifiant sheriff de la ville et était prête à tout pour que le rendez-vous n'ait pas lieu. Ainsi en ayant l'idée de pâtisser elle avait eu une arrière-pensée.

En effet elle connaissait parfaitement la gourmandise d'Elena et elle savait que sa benjamine ne résisterait pas à un bon muffin au chocolat. Elle demanderait à Charlotte de le lui apporter en faisant bien attention à ce que la fillette ne morde pas dans le muffin à la composition spéciale.

Parmi les trois fournées de six muffins, l'une, reconnaissable par les pépites de chocolat noir mélangés à celles de chocolat blanc qui ornaient le dessus, avait été discrètement mélangée avec le cannabis dont Miranda aurait dû se débarrasser la veille.

Elle supposait que sa fille réagirait de manière euphorique à la prise de cannabis. Elle l'imaginait plus détendue et à l'écoute de ses émotions. Ainsi Miranda imagina Elena mettre un terme à cette mascarade de rendez-vous avec l'insipide sheriff de Snowfall.

Après son rendez-vous FaceTime avec le docteur O'Connell, Damon était resté prostré derrière la grande fenêtre du bureau qui donnait sur la cour. Ainsi il fut aux premières loges pour voir Elena revenir quelques heures après leur dispute et la révélation de sa paternité.

Elle conduisait la voiture de sa sœur et sortit la première du véhicule d'un pas mal assuré.

Le jeune homme n'avait vu son visage que quelques secondes, mais entre son teint livide et ses yeux sur le point de céder aux larmes, il avait préféré se réfugier dans l'atelier afin de ne pas perturber plus la jeune femme.

De toute façon il voulait être seul. Après les révélations d'Elena et le flot de haine qui les accompagnaient, le jeune homme souhaitait s'enfermer dans le silence afin de faire le vide dans sa tête.

Vainement. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Elena.

Et à Charlotte.

Damon Salvatore ne voulait pas d'enfants. Depuis Katherine. Parce que le jour où le diagnostic de la maladie de son épouse était tombé, ils croyaient devenir parents. Ils avaient fait tant de projets! Même la maladie, ils pensaient la vaincre et prévoyaient de fonder une famille juste après.

Mais Katherine décéda, et le sombre jour de son enterrement, il enterra avec elle tous leurs projets.

Dès lors ne comptait plus que son travail. Décrocher son diplôme d'avocat et exercer dans les plus grosses entreprises de New-York. Son objectif était de devenir l'un des meilleurs avocats d'affaires de la ville.

Puis il avait rencontré Elena. Belle, douce et intelligente, elle troublait Damon. Cette jeune femme était entrée dans sa vie sans qu'il y soit préparé. Elle avait pris malgré lui une place importante dans sa vie, elle était son refuge, sa maison. Pourtant il refusait de lui laisser cette place dans sa vie et surtout dans son cœur. Même si elle avait réveillé chez lui son humanité, il la repoussait constamment.

Jusqu'à l'abandonner. Enceinte de Charlotte. Cette petite fille qu'il venait de terroriser le matin même et dont l'existence le bouleversait totalement. Oui Damon ne voulait pas d'enfant, mais Charlotte existait et elle chamboulait totalement sa vie.

Peut-être le docteur O'Connell avait raison? Peut-être Charlotte était la meilleure chose qui lui arrivait?

Mais Elena refusait qu'il tienne un quelconque rôle dans la vie de la petite. À juste titre. Avec tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, avec sa peur de l'engagement, il finirait malgré lui par briser le cœur de sa vie.

Ou alors il surprendrait Elena et lui-même par la même occasion! Mais il ne croyait guère en cette éventualité.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Des théories sur la suite? Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Miranda en apprenant que sa fille à un RDV avec ****Matt? De l'idée des spaces cakes? Du raisonnement d'Elena? Des tourments de Damon? Croyez-vous qu'il y aura, oui ou non, un rapprochement entre eux? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre?**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos avis et théories sur la suite.**

 **Bisous**

 **Amandine6938**


	16. Chapitre 14

**Nouveau chapitre!**

 **CECI N'EST QU'UNE FICTION,** **JE RAPPELLE QUE L'USAGE DE DROGUE EST INTERDITE PAR LA LOI ET A DES EFFETS NEFASTES VOIR IRRÉMÉDIABLE SUR LA SANTÉ!**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, j'y réponds de suite:**

 **Pims10: Miranda est vraiment une excentrique. Pour elle faire des space cakes à sa fille est tout a fait logique! Une originale cette mère de famille!**

 **Sybiline37: Oui Miranda est une vraie originale dans son genre! En parfaite contraste avec sa fille. Elena est une intello, elle ne peut pas faire autrement qu'intellectualiser la situation même si son coeur lui cri autre chose. D'autant plus qu'en plus du rendez-vous il y les space cakes! Et oui je te confirme que Damon a bien du boulot devant lui!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 14_**

Charlotte observait sa mère avec attention. La petite était venue lui apporter un muffin comme elle l'avait promis à sa grand-mère et en voyant Elena s'habiller, elle s'était installée sur le lit de sa mère afin de la regarder faire. La petite fille adorait les belles robes, le maquillage, les jolies coiffures ainsi que les chaussures à talon. En somme tout ce qui se rapportait aux princesses. Et à ses yeux sa maman représentait la plus belle d'entre elle.

En effet Elena se montrait toujours d'une élégance sans faille. Elle ne vivait certes plus à la ville mais continuait de se vêtir en lady des beaux quartiers. Elle abordait tantôt une jupe crayon accompagnée d'un chemisier parfaitement découpé rehaussés par de parfaits talons aiguilles, tantôt une robe de créateur ou un pantalon et une blouse tous droits sortis de la cinquième avenue. Elle attachait aussi une importance particulière à coiffer ses cheveux et à assortir son maquillage à ses vêtements. Elle paraissait si parfaite que sa petite Charlotte s'était promis de tout faire pour lui ressembler. Mais en attendant de grandir et de devenir une adulte aussi gracieuse que sa maman, la fillette l'observait dans sa préparation non sans se poser quelques questions.

Pourquoi sa maman se changeait alors que dans quelques heures il faudrait dormir? Pourquoi se faisait-elle si belle alors qu'elles n'étaient invités nulle part?

– Je vais manger au restaurant, lui apprit calmement Elena.

La fillette fut surprise de ne pas être conviée. D'ordinaire mère et fille faisaient tout ensemble et jamais Elena ne s'était rendue au restaurant sans Charlotte. Mis à part en voyage lorsqu'Elena travaillait pour vendre ses livres. Et encore si le repas avait lieu à midi, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour que sa fille soit présente.

– Tu sais j'y vais avec Matt. C'est un repas entre adultes, culpabilisa la jeune femme. Ceci ne signifie pas que je ne t'aime plus, c'est seulement… Charlotte c'est juste un repas différent des autres repas que nous faisons d'ordinaire au restaurant. C'est le genre de repas où les enfants ne peuvent pas venir, murmura-t-elle peinée.

– Un repas pour les grands, déclara la fillette tristement. D'accord. Lizzie dort à la maison, Mamy a dit qu'elle allait nous faire des crêpes!

– C'est génial des crêpes! Mais demande à Mamy qu'elle vous donne de la salade. Il y en a dans le frigo. On ne mange pas que des crêpes mais quelques légumes aussi, d'accord?

– Oui. Je te raconterais, déclara la fillette en embrassant sa mère. Tu es trop belle maman. Je t'aime.

– Je t'aime aussi mon cœur. Très très fort.

Lorsque Damon se décida à regagner le bureau dans lequel il logeait, il croisa la petite Charlotte. L'enfant était assise dans les escaliers et elle semblait triste. Même si l'avocat se sentait toujours aussi choqué d'être père, d'instinct il s'installa près de sa fille et tenta de la consoler.

– Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Et je ne voulais pas te gronder. Je n'ai pas voulu être méchant avec toi. Je ne suis pas méchant Charlotte. Pardonne-moi.

La fillette sourit avec compassion. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère! Damon fut encore plus ému par cette bonté qui émanait de son enfant. Charlotte semblait si angélique que le jeune homme en oublia alors tous ses doutes et fut pris de la certitude qu'il souhaitait plus que tout être le père de cette merveilleuse enfant avec tout ce qui en incombait.

– Je sais. Maman m'a dit, répondit la fillette en s'installant sur les genoux de son père. C'est pas grave que tu as crié, ça arrive. Maman m'a expliqué que le piano te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. C'est triste. Moi j'aime bien en jouer. C'est trop joli et je voudrai savoir en jouer aussi bien que maman.

– Tu sauras. Tu vas travailler, t'appliquer et tu sauras jouer aussi bien que ta maman. Je n'en doute pas. Ne sois pas si triste. Surtout pas pour ça. Il faut de la patience pour apprendre et jouer parfaitement du piano.

– C'est pas à cause du piano, souffla Charlotte. C'est maman. Elle va manger au restaurant avec Matt. J'aime pas Matt. Il essaye d'être gentil avec moi mais je l'aime pas! Et je veux pas qu'il soit l'amoureux de maman! Maman elle est triste tu sais. Elle aime pas Matt. Je l'ai entendu un jour au téléphone. Elle disait à tata Bonnie qu'elle aime toujours mon papa. Mais à moi maman en parle jamais. C'est tata Caro qui a dit qu'il habitait à New-York et qu'il me connait pas. Je sais pas pourquoi. Mais je voudrais qu'il vienne. Pour que maman soit contente. T'habites à New-York, dis-lui de rentrer à la maison. Je serais sage promis juré. Mais faut qu'il revienne faire sourire maman. Et s'occuper de moi.

Damon ne savait que dire. D'ordinaire il se montrait dans la maitrise et savait toujours quoi répliquer, mais l'innocente Charlotte lui faisait perdre tout son latin. Que pouvait-il lui répondre? S'il disait quelque chose de maladroit, s'il blessait Charlotte, Elena ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

L'avocat bredouilla quelques mots alors que Charlotte posait un regard attentif sur lui, espérant qu'il aurait toutes les réponses à ses requêtes. Heureusement pour lui, ses parents venaient d'arriver. Leur entrée attira l'attention de Charlotte.

La fillette ne les connaissait pas. Certes elle savait qu'un couple occupait l'atelier adjacent à sa maison, mais elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le rencontrer et sa timidité reprit le dessus. Elle se colla instinctivement contre Damon, cachant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme ne la dévoilant que pour murmurer un discret bonjour à Lilian et Giuseppe.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont mes parents. Lily et Giuseppe. Mais Charlotte peut-être devrais-tu rejoindre ta grand-mère et ta cousine dans la cuisine? Suggéra Damon avec assurance. Je crois que je dois discuter un peu avec mes parents.

En effet le couple dévisageait la fillette avec stupeur. La profondeur du regard de Charlotte rappelait les yeux bleu azur de Damon. Lily pensait perdre totalement la raison mais un autre choc renforça sa conviction.

Elena descendait tranquillement les escaliers tout en discutant au téléphone. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de ses invités dans le hall et continuait sa conversation.

 _«Oui Caro, ne quitte pas, je te passe maman»_ , dit-elle en croisant les Salvatore.

Et Lily comprit d'où elle connaissait cette voix. Elle l'avait déjà entendu, répondant cette fois au téléphone portable de son fils. Damon l'avait présenté comme sa secrétaire. À l'époque Lily l'avait cru, elle n'avait eu aucune raison de douter de son fils mais aujourd'hui elle savait qu'Elena Gilbert n'avait jamais été secrétaire. Et toutes ses suspicions se confirmaient. Même Giuseppe comprenait ce que le jeune homme leur taisait et Damon savait qu'une houleuse conversation l'attendait avec ses parents.

– Ta secrétaire! Hurla Lily alors que Charlotte revenait vers Damon.

En la voyant crier la petite s'arrêta nette et attendit que Damon lui donne son approbation pour s'avancer vers lui. Elle lui tendit alors un muffin «pour les grands», comme les avait baptisé Miranda, et alors que Lily et Giuseppe donnèrent rendez-vous à leur fils dans le bureau, la petite demanda à son nouvel ami de répondre à sa requête concernant son papa.

– Je vais faire de mon mieux, murmura avec émotion Damon. Promis.

– Merci, sourit l'enfant en déposant un baiser sur la joue droite de l'avocat. J'espère que ta maman ne va pas te gronder, elle est très en colère. Je dois aller à la cuisine, mamy a changé d'avis, on mange plus des crêpes, on va manger chez tata Jenna. J'aime bien mamy mais elle change tout le temps d'idée, je sais jamais ce qu'on va faire.

– Et ça t'embête, comprit son père. Tu ressembles à ta maman, tu le sais?

– Je sais, répondit avec sérieux l'enfant. Et maman c'est la plus belle tu sais!

– Oui. Elle est très belle. Juste comme toi.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Des théories sur la suite? Que pensez-vous de la relation Elena/Charlotte? Du rapprochement Damon/Charlotte? Comment croyez-vous qu'Elena va réagir si elle apprend que Damon s'est approché de sa fille alors qu'elle le lui avait défendu? Et que pensez-vous de Lily et Giuseppe qui ont découvert la vérité? Que va-t-il se passer? Comment va se dérouler leur conversation à venir? **

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis et théories sur la suite.**

 **Bisous**

 **Amandine6938**


	17. Chapitre 15

**Nouveau chapitre! Désolée pour le retard de publication, j'ai quelques soucis de santé ces derniers temps. Mais comme une tortue, en prenant mon temps, j'arriverai à la fin de la courses.**

 **PETIT RAPPEL IMPORTANT: CECI N'EST QU'UNE FICTION,** **L'USAGE DE DROGUE EST INTERDITE PAR LA LOI ET A DES EFFETS NEFASTES VOIR IRRÉMÉDIABLES SUR LA SANTÉ!**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires.**

 **Pims10: Oui la conversation des Salvatore va être épique d'autant plus que Damon a mangé un ****"muffin pour les grands"! Oui Damon s'adoucit vraiment avec Charlotte, il va rapidement s'attacher à elle. Ou pas. N'oublions pas que dans ce chapitre Damon est drogué!**

 **Sybiline37: Oui Charlotte a bien donné une "muffin pour les grands" à Damon. Elle a drogué ses deux parents cette petite! Et disons qu'Elena et Damon drogués vont passer par tout plein d'émotions... Je n'en dis pas plus, bienvenue sur le grand huit! Lily a effectivement tout compris, ce qui permet aussi une grande avancée. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, il n'est pas très long mais il contient quelques révélations. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur le chapitre. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 15_**

Elena replaçait délicatement une pince dans son chignon lorsque retentit le son familier de son iPhone. Cela devait être Caroline. En quittant Snowfall pour se rendre au chevet de son époux blessé au front et rapatrié sur une base militaire située dans le Massachusetts, sa sœur lui avait promis de lui faire parvenir des nouvelles au plus tôt.

Parce qu'ils formaient une famille unie. Et puis il fallait bien admettre Snowfall était un petit village. Tout le monde se connaissait, les gens ne tarderait pas à apprendre pour l'accident de Klaus et des rumeurs circuleraient en ville finissant inévitablement à arriver aux oreilles de la pauvre petite Lizzie qui ne saurait plus qui croire.

Il fallait protéger la fillette et lui épargner les infâmes commérages. Caroline venait de l'admettre en disant à sa sœur d'expliquer la situation à sa fille.

Son père irait bien. En ce moment les médecins l'opéraient. Assurément il aurait droit à de la rééducation et serait démobilisé mais son pronostic vital n'était heureusement pas engagé.

– Comment est-ce arrivé? Demanda Elena.

– Kol, répondit simplement sa sœur totalement blasée.

Klaus venait d'une famille issue de la bourgeoisie anglaise mais immigré dans le Vermont suite au décès de son père. Esther, sa mère, s'était alors installée à Snowfall avec ses quatre enfants: trois garçons et une fille plus jeune que ses frères. Klaus était le deuxième de la fratrie. Venu au monde peu de temps après Elijah, devenu aujourd'hui chef d'entreprise, mais juste avant Kol, un jeune homme fougueux, lui aussi engagé dans l'armée. Il s'était enrôlé plus par obligation que par passion pour la rigueur militaire. À dix-huit ans, suite à de mauvaises fréquentations, le jeune homme s'était tourné vers Klaus et ce dernier lui avait conseillé de s'engager dans l'espoir que son cadet trouverait dans l'armée l'autorité et la rigueur qui lui manquaient jusqu'alors.

Malheureusement pour lui, au front, son frère se montra très vite plus intéressé par les conquêtes féminines dans les villages alentours plutôt que par son devoir militaire. Pris de passion pour une jeune fille d'une tribu autochtone, il déserta, obligeant son frère et supérieur hiérarchique à venir le chercher dans une zone non sécurisée où des rebelles établis quelques kilomètres plus loin, ont fait feu sur l'hélicoptère de l'oncle Sam.

Kol s'en était tiré avec une opération du thorax effectuée sur place tandis que Klaus, après une première intervention effectuée sur place, il se trouvait à nouveau sur une table dans un bloc opératoire avec un chirurgien orthopédique qui réparait ses blessures au niveau du rachis.

Autant dire qu'en arrivant sur place Caroline s'était déchainée sur son beau-frère qui n'en menait pas large. Heureusement Elijah et Rebekah étaient arrivés dans la foulée et l'ainé des Mikaelson apaisa les tensions.

Elena écoutait attentivement Caroline lui expliquer en détail la situation tout en descendant tranquillement les escaliers pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Après tout Matt n'allait plus tarder, elle devait parler avec Lizzie et puis, si le temps le lui permettait, elle comptait bien reprendre un de ces délicieux muffin que Charlotte lui avait apporté tout à l'heure.

La jeune femme était si absorbée par ses pensées et la discussion qu'elle partageait, elle ne remarqua même pas que les Salvatore se faisaient face dans son hall. Elle ne vit Damon qu'une fois en bas des escaliers et préféra snober ses invités plutôt que de faire face à cet homme qui la rendait totalement dingue.

Elle se concentra alors sur la conversation avec sa sœur et répondit à cette dernière:

– Oui Caro, ne quitte pas, je te passe maman. Maman, Caroline au téléphone pour toi. Lizzie, viens donc me voir, j'ai quelque chose à te dire ma puce, ajoute-t-elle en se saisissant d'un muffin.

Lizzie écouta sa tante avec attention et inquiétude. Lorsqu'Elena eut enfin terminée ses explications, la fillette la fixa avec ses grands yeux verts plein d'incertitude. Certes Elena lui certifiait que tout irait bien, que son papa n'avait rien de grave, mais Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de paniquer et sa tante passa un long moment à apaiser l'enfant qui pleurait dans ses bras.

– Tu sais quoi, nous prendrons la route ce weekend et nous irons voir ton papa, suggéra Elena en continuant de bercer la fillette. En attendant tu vas passer une bonne soirée, au calme, sans que cette petite tête ne cogite trop, avec ta cousine, ton frère et ta grand-mère, d'accord?

Une demi-heure plus tard, Miranda laissa Elena seule manger des muffins dans sa cuisine et quitta la maison avec les enfants tandis que les Salvatore se faisaient face dans un silence oppressant.

Damon osait à peine regarder ses parents dans les yeux alors que Giuseppe, la mine résolue, attendait patiemment que son épouse, qui ne cessait de tourner en rond dans le bureau, brise le silence. Ceci dit, plus les minutes s'écoulaient, moins Lily n'arrivait à se calmer et la diplomatie dont elle aurait voulu faire preuve fut avaler par le torrent de colère qui bouillonnait en elle:

– C'est ton enfant, hurla sa mère. Charlotte est ta fille. Tu as un enfant.

– Je ne savais pas. Je viens seulement de le découvrir, murmura le jeune homme.

– Et Elena, tu l'as fait passer pour ta secrétaire! Qui était-elle donc pour toi?

– Je voyais Elena, d'accord. Depuis un petit moment et je n'ai pas su... Je ne pouvais pas... Elle est partie.

– Sérieusement Damon, comment as-tu pu? Elena est parfaite pour toi. Elle possède toutes les qualités pour te rendre heureux. Et toi, tu l'as laissée seule avec un enfant. C'est la mère de ta fille Damon. Comment as-tu pu lui faire une chose pareille. Tu l'aimais. Tu l'aimes. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Mais tu refuses de te l'avouer. Je te connais mon fils. Enfin ne te rends-tu pas compte que tout ce dont tu as besoin se trouve dans ici. Tu as une famille Damon, agit en conséquence. Ne fiche pas tout en l'air!

– C'est compliqué maman, s'il te plait garde ton avis pour toi et ne te mêle pas de mes affaires!

– Surement pas! Je ne vais pas te laisser tout gâcher. Je sais pourquoi «c'est compliqué» comme tu le dis si bien. Tu as compliqué ta relation avec Elena à cause de ton incapacité à tirer un trait sur cette sale petite garce de Katherine. Mon dieu cette sorcière t'aura tout prit! Cette maudite Katherine… Peut-être faut-il que tu l'entende? Peut-être que la vérité te poussera à assumer tes responsabilités et aller de l'avant? Veux-tu savoir ce qu'elle était ta chère épouse?

– Lilian! Gronda Giuseppe. Ça suffit! Filons dormir et nous reprendrons cette conversation calmement demain.

– Oh stop Pepe, je vais tout lui dire que ça te plaise ou non! Et j'assume. Damon, lorsque tu as décidé d'épouser cette petite garce, j'ai engagé Andrew Jenkins pour enquêter sur elle. Il a mis le temps, elle avait bien brouillé les pistes mais Andrew a découvert que son véritable nom était Katerina Petrova et non Katherine Pierce. Elle venait d'une famille bulgare plutôt modeste. Elle a fui sa famille après avoir abandonné son enfant qu'elle a eu à l'âge de quinze ans! Elle aurait voyagé pendant quelques temps en Europe avant d'arrivée aux États-Unis sous le nom de Kat Peterson. Puis elle a épousé un vieux milliardaire de la côté Ouest décédé quelques mois plus tard dans de troublantes circonstances. C'est là que madame en compagnie d'un certain Igor Vassilev est arrivée à Harvard. Et deux mois après son arrivée tu l'as rencontré. Énième coup du sort, cet Igor dont elle semblait être très proche est décédé d'une overdose peu de temps après. Ta femme n'était pas la pauvresse qu'elle prétendait. Andrew a découvert des comptes dans les paradis fiscaux au nom de Katerina Petrova.

– Non tu mens, murmura fébrilement Damon. Tu ne l'as jamais aimé et tu salis sa mémoire. Mais je ne savais pas pour Charlotte!

Puis la rage s'empara du jeune homme qui brisa une chaise alors que son père tentait avec une grande peine de le retenir devant une Lily qui signait et persistait sur sa voix.

– Oh tu peux me faire un caprice comme un enfant de cinq ans Damon, cela ne change rien à la réalité. Ton père et moi avions décidé de te taire la vérité à cause de toute la peine qui s'était emparée de toi à l'époque. C'est aussi pour cela que nous avions payé les frais médicaux de cette peste. Mais la vérité est que cette fille n'était qu'une petite pute prête à tout pour le fric. Elle t'utilisait.

– Lillian ça suffit maintenant! Laissons Damon tranquille, ça fait beaucoup à encaisser. Nous reparlerons de tout ceci demain!

Elena se sentait tanguer en se relevant de sa chaise. Elle se sentait dans un état second. Peut-être était-ce dût à l'alcool qu'elle venait d'absorber. En effet en entendant la dispute des Salvatore la jeune femme avait noyé son chagrin dans du champagne alors qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire.

À chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle avait l'impression de flotter dans les airs tout en voyant le monde qui l'entourait de manière féérique. Elle imagina même une fée près du piano et éclata de rire face à cette pensée. – Elena? Murmura Damon en sortant du bureau. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici? Ne devais-tu pas te taper le sheriff ce soir?

– Tu es très élégant dis donc Damon! Ironisa la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui. Ou jaloux? Dis moi, es-tu jaloux de m'imaginer avec un autre homme?

– Tu es folle!

– Donc tu n'es pas jaloux, susurra Elena en rigolant de manière hystérique. De toute façon je m'en fiche! Je veux quelqu'un qui me désire. Je souhaite être avec un homme qui veuille de moi et qui soit prêt à tout par amour pour moi. Et Matt est fou de moi depuis toujours! Et il adore Charlotte. Il saura être un bon père!

– Cet abruti ne s'approchera pas de ma fille!

– Ce n'est pas ta fille. Maintenant bouge-toi de là, je dois rejoindre Matt!

– Non, tu restes ici! Je t'interdis de partir!

– Tu ne m'interdis rien du tout. Tu n'es pas mon mari.

– Non mais tu es à moi Elena!

– Je ne suis à personne. Ou peut-être à Matt ce soir! Ricana méchamment la jeune femme. Et ceux d'après. Encore et encore!

Aucun d'eux ne maitrisait plus rien et le jeune homme fou de rage suite aux propos tenus par la brunette, la plaqua contre le mur. Elena se débattait de toutes ses forces mais Damon ne desserrait pas pour autant son emprise sur elle.

– Lâche moi tu me fais mal, cracha-t-elle avec rage.

Puis dans un élan de folie la jeune femme embrassa fougueusement le jeune homme jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne la libère. Ainsi, avec un sourire narquois, elle partit rejoindre le sheriff sous les injonctions de Damon qui lui stipulait de revenir!

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Des théories sur la suite? Que pensez-vous du face à face Damon/Elena? de la perversité dont ils font preuve l'un envers l'autre? Des la conversation entre les Salvatore? Des aveux de Lily? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre? Comment sentez-vous le RDV Matt/Elena?**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos avis et théories sur la suite.**

 **Bisous**

 **Amandine6938**


End file.
